


修炼爱情

by coinlocker2012



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: KyomotoTaiga, M/M, TanakaJuri, 京本大我 - Freeform, 京樹, 田中樹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinlocker2012/pseuds/coinlocker2012
Summary: 虚拟向，完结于2018/02
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1

田中树半梦半醒之间，好像猛然记起来今天是个什么黄道吉日。  
放在桌子上半夜倒的茶已经冰凉了，电脑只剩下电源在渐强渐弱闪着绿光。整个房间只有电脑是新的。地板上堆满的书也好，半掩着门的衣柜里的衣服也好，正躺着人的床也好。全部散发着时代的陈旧感。  
他伸了个懒腰，踉跄着下了床，木板地发出了几声钝响。床脚堆好的书又倒了，田中暗暗嘟囔了一句。  
从窗帘缝隙里透进来的阳光照醒了旧时光。  
太刺眼了。  
放个屁的黄道吉日。

田中树，二十好几的待业青年一枚。说得难听点，就是做尼特族。  
每天待在阁楼上。看看书，写写小说，投稿给各大杂志社。石沉大海是常有的事，田中早已习以为常。  
家里的一楼的改造成了一个小小的零食店。  
田中在偶尔没有灵感的时候，会坐在店门口晒晒太阳，看看店。吃着零食，脑海里漂浮着一个个在平行世界里发生的荒诞故事。  
一天又这么过去了。

不卖座的小说，古老的零食店，被遗忘了的人。

京本大我从东京再回到这个小镇，是他只肯悄悄跟自己承认的不勇敢。  
他拖着行李箱缓缓地穿过街上每一个铺子，就像从这里离开的那天。  
当初拼命离开的这个地方，却是肯收留自己最后的避难所。  
真可笑啊。  
在东京的日子称不上多有人情味。每天在高强度的环境下工作，身心俱疲。连呼吸都紧张。在冰冷的城市中穿梭，每天看得最多的景色便是霓虹灯和月光交织。  
他总算只能用尽剩下的力气爬回了老家。  
妈妈准备了一大桌子菜，全是高中读书的时候，他最爱吃的。妈妈欲言又止，“工作上有什么不顺吗？”  
饭菜还是熟悉的味道，好像下一秒就有眼泪，口里却已经感受到咸，他只好说，“我休假呢。”  
不忍心看到妈妈担心的目光，只能每天被迫似的出门转转。  
但小镇并不大。  
绕来绕去，他就看见搬着板凳坐在零食店门口的田中树。  
虽然京本想过，始终要和这个人再会。但等这一天真的到来，却还是令他猝不及防。  
其实京本挺想转身就走的，可是这样就不酷了。

“好久不见。”  
京本冷冰冰抛出这么一句。  
在故地重逢故人，即使落俗，他也觉得现下应该鼻头一酸。  
但看到田中的那一瞬间，他忽然特别坚强，不允许有一丝感动，不允许动摇。  
因为，是田中树啊。  
就算眼前一副岁月静好的模样，京本也没什么好值得愉悦的。  
如果要刨根问底说个为什么的话。  
那只是因为对方是个没有什么好回忆的前任。

“欢迎回来。”  
田中眯着眼，好像在仔仔细细打量着京本。嘴巴里叼着半根冰棍，挠了挠那头很久没有打理过的头发。  
仿佛一直在这里等着他一样。

差点就要被迷惑了。  
因为这不是田中树的拿手好戏吗？


	2. Chapter 2

2

最后，原本是田中孤独的晒太阳，变成了两个人。  
板凳挨着板凳，坐在上面摇摇晃晃的，木头发出咯吱咯吱的响声。  
田中说，“过来陪我坐坐啊，我请你吃零食。”  
听起来没有多殷切，对听的人来说，总是带着点不可抗拒的魔力。  
京本侧过脸，零食店和以前一样。真是怀念啊，陈旧的玻璃柜台还是干干净净，上面却摆着个崭新的装棒棒糖剩下的大塑料罐子，里面装着点零钱。京本以前没见过。  
“啊，那个啊，我不在的时候，买东西的人直接把钱放在里面就好。”  
“这样啊。”  
田中起身，走进店里，打开冰柜。  
“喏。”嘣地一声，田中用启瓶器开了个玻璃瓶。  
阳光下，玻璃瓶里的液体变得有些透明，瓶身冰凉。  
“还是橘子汽水？”京本转头问他，笑他没诚意。  
“你知道的，我只有这个嘛。”田中一笑，又让京本晃了神。

高中时代，田中树多少算是个小有魅力的同级生。不缺追他的女孩，不缺这样那样的礼物，自然也不缺恋爱。  
每天给他送早餐，递情书的女孩更是络绎不绝。  
“花花公子。”就在看到树把被塞在抽屉里的每份早饭分给了前后左右的同学之后，京本不知怎地忿忿不平地小声抱怨了一句。  
同桌爱理耳朵尖的很，“充其量只是万人迷，哪是什么花花公子。”  
“好好好，你说得对。”京本知道，不能较真地跟女生争论，不然可没完没了。  
“你会这么说，是嫉妒吧？”爱理笑嘻嘻的脸上藏不住的八卦，“你嫉妒什么啊？是嫉妒没女生送你早餐还是嫉妒树没把早饭送给你啊？”  
“就你乱说。”大我推了推爱理的脑门。

嫉妒？  
那应该是后者。

田中的篮球很好，其实京本也不清楚到底哪种才算好。投篮准还是姿势优美或者是有女生在一旁阵阵欢呼？但田中三者兼具。  
田中练习篮球时很少有伴，都是独身一人，练到太阳快西沉。而爱慕者们则不敢过分打扰田中，放下运动型饮料就悄悄跑开了。  
毕竟，田中不说话的样子还是有些不好接近。而女孩子们面对喜欢的人总是羞赧的。

京本能从教室里看得到田中打篮球的身姿。  
他每天放学后都要在教室里看一会儿书，他并不着急回去。倒不如说，他沉醉于这样的时刻。  
夕阳照在少年身上，而自己的目光，也落在少年身上。  
于他而言，这是在二十四小时无法喘息的现实中，仅剩的只需要靠感官去享受的欢愉。  
看他的样子，听他发出的声音，想他的表情。  
好像不需要任何缘由。

京本又思考了会儿爱理的话。  
嫉妒？  
不是嫉妒那些得到了田中的早餐的人，而是嫉妒，可以光明正大给田中送早餐的人。  
真难懂啊，人的心思。连京本也开始像个局外人审视大脑里这一切一切的活动。  
只不过还在沉思中，片刻宁静最终还是被始作俑者给打破了。  
他多讨厌自己的视线被察觉，他多讨厌只属于自己的时空被闯入。

“诶？你还没走？”田中回教室拿自己的书包。  
“就打算回去了。”京本加快了手上收拾书本的速度，他不想和田中有什么太多的牵扯。  
可田中却没有打算结束对话的意思。  
“喝不喝？”田中走到京本身边，把玻璃瓶放在课桌上。  
“橘子汽水？”瓶身是常温的，京本无意调侃他，只是实话实说，“女孩子送你的吗？”  
“哎呀，我也不是什么都要女孩子买的吧？”田中把左右两个裤口袋掏出来，空空如也的样子。  
“你买的吗？”京本却紧张了起来，他不喜欢欠人人情，尤其是面前这个万人迷。  
“是啊，不如下次作为补偿，你陪我去个地方？”  
“我就知道……”京本小小声吐槽了一句，现在后悔不已。老人言拿人手短、吃人嘴软真是一点错没有。  
“没有启瓶器呢，来，我帮你打开。”田中显然没有听到京本的挣扎，见他低着头嘟囔了一句，还以为是因为打不开玻璃瓶而苦恼，于是夺过来，用牙齿咬开。  
老实说从京本的角度看过去，难免觉得面目狰狞，但他想，说不定就是这些洒脱也不伪装的样子才讨人喜欢。自己也不例外吧。  
瓶盖直直地落在地板上，清脆地划破了两人独处的时间。京本这才反应过来，不能再多说什么了，得赶紧逃离这才对。  
“我、我先回去了。”京本慌慌张张收好了书本。  
“那明天见啦，京本同学。说起来，我还是第一次叫你名字呢。”田中倚在京本前面的课桌，饶有兴致地看着他。  
京本胡乱地点点头，接过汽水瓶。  
“明天见，田中君。”  
“对了，你每天都在看我的吧？我知道的哦。目，不，转，睛，的那一种。”

手中汽水瓶里的二氧化碳刚刚接触空气，争先恐后地冒着小气泡。  
扑通，扑通，扑通。  
篮球从远处传来敲打地面的声音。  
对方手指轻轻敲着桌面的声音。  
小气泡炸开的声音。  
自己的心跳的声音。


	3. Chapter 3

3

后来的一段时间里，他们都没太说过话。  
京本每天放学后仍然像以前那样，坐在除了自己空无一人的教室里。但总会恰到好处地在碰到田中的前一分钟离开。  
所以京本也在想，像自己这么聪明，不知不觉琢磨透了田中每天出没的时间和地点。明明那天也可以像现在、像以往的任何一天，不与田中碰面。或许是下意识的，在那天偏偏就想遇到他。  
只是后来的发展实在是出乎意料，他却没勇气好好面对田中。

直到有一天，京本才认真地觉得。  
跟田中交手的每一次，都是出乎意料的。

周一，趁着早上收作业的空隙，班上还鸡飞狗跳的时候，田中走到靠窗边的京本课桌旁，视线定格在窗外的篮球场。  
早春时节的早晨已经不再寒冷了，室外的篮球场上在课间都有那么几个人。  
京本还埋着头帮同桌爱理赶完最后一点英语作业，却有人站在课桌前挡住了光线。京本小幅度地抬起头，发现是田中以后，伸出手扯了扯田中没穿整齐的校服。  
“想打篮球啊？”奇怪，明明是想说麻烦同学你让一让，脱口而出怎么会是打算聊下去的疑问句。  
“给你，早餐。”田中却还是维持着眺望远方的姿势，左手悄悄抬起来，装着食物的塑料袋漫不经心地放到了京本的眼前。  
原来才不是惦记什么打篮球，只是不想引起任何人注意地，给自己早餐啊。要是自作多情的话也无妨啊，反正只有自己才知道。  
京本又默默地伸出手扯了扯他校服的衣角。  
“又是女孩子送的？”京本这次也是诚心发问。  
“她们哪有我这水准送这么好吃的面包？”  
“啊拉，自恋狂。”  
京本一边取笑他，一边打开塑料袋。是一小盒酸奶和牛角包。  
牛角包还是温温的，包装上印着一朵长了笑脸的小花，京本不自觉也笑了。  
“虽然你盯着我，我也不能长出一朵花来。”田中转过身，微微低着头俯视着打开了包装，咀嚼着面包的京本，“不过呢，您已GET了一份额外奖励，早餐。”  
京本听傻了，没料到田中又会提起这件事，“我我、我……”京本鼓着颊囊，拼命搜刮着脑海里能解释的借口，无奈吃得太多，口齿也不清，霎时间不知所措的京本还被呛着了。  
他搞不清是这天气开始转热还是自己头脑发晕，伸手去解颈间的扣子。  
“您GET早餐的姿势不适合早晨观看，领取额外奖励失败。”田中打开酸奶盖，递给他。  
“……你、你就仗着自己好看，可劲儿欺负人吧。”京本猛一口灌酸奶，泪花挤满了眼眶。  
“不高兴啦？”田中捂着肚子笑，“我倒是挺高兴的。”  
京本感觉自己脸像烧着了，看到田中那么近距离地对着自己笑。眨了眨眼睛，笑起来露出了一口大白牙，手指蹭了蹭鼻尖，两侧的头发微微盖住耳洞的位置。  
“其实我挺高兴的。”京本看着田中的眼睛。  
田中露出了一秒有些吃惊的神色，瞬间又恢复正常。  
“我攻略的主角们，没有不开心的。”田中有些得意，像个三岁小孩儿似的。  
不过话刚说出口，田中就意识到有些不妥，“当然我不是说我在攻略你啊……”  
京本本来就不介意，只是看到田中也红了脸，一脸做错了的样子，让他自己有些难为情了。他心里清楚得很，玩笑话里几分真几分假。至少，他努力让自己分清楚。

上课铃适时打破了他们之间的不自然。  
田中赶紧跑回自己的位子，走了两步回头看了眼，京本已经把后脑勺对着他了。  
京本把吃了一半的牛角包放回袋子里，小花的笑脸被弄得皱巴巴的。  
从教室外急匆匆跑回来的爱理拍着京本的肩膀，“作业帮我写完没？”  
京本把作业推给她，自己伏在桌上，脸侧过去，于是只能看得到天空，和寥寥的飞鸟。  
“喂，你这样不看着我，我跟你说话你都听不到……”他好像听到爱理这么说。

确实如此。如果他转头得晚一点。  
京本就会察觉到，田中在对他说。

“假如攻略你的话……”  
“该主角级别太高，不在您攻略能力范围内，请多加修炼。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

今天京本也算好了时间才离开教室。  
果然，篮球场上已经没有田中的身影。心里舒了一口气。  
没想到刚出校门，却看到田中却站在对面的大树下。  
已经过了放学的点，学校的人都走空了。站在对街的两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼，谁也没有打算过个马路跟对方说话。虽然不打招呼也不太好，可京本还是决定装作没看见。  
快走过这个街口，田中才从身后追过来，拉过他的手腕悄悄躲在转角处。  
“上次说的要你陪我去个地方，还记不记得？”  
“……怎么了？”京本没太在意田中说的话，而是探出头，四处张望。  
“我躲人呢，别看了。”田中紧张地拉过他，“择日不如撞日，就今天吧。”  
结果京本就稀里糊涂地被田中拉走了，等反应过来，就站在了零食店的门口。  
他想田中要是去拐卖人口，那全世界的女孩男孩们可遭殃了。一牵一个准。

“别傻站着啊，进来。”田中做了个欢迎光临的手势。  
刚一推开门，店里刚才还乖乖坐着的小学生们纷纷跑过来，放下了手里的漫画书和玩具枪。抱着田中的腿，让田中迈不开一步。  
“树哥哥，你今天回来的好晚啊！陪我们玩嘛！”  
田中无奈地对京本笑笑，“你先随便坐吧，有什么想吃的自己拿。”  
“自己拿？不用付钱的吗？”  
“这是我家啦。”说完转头又和小毛孩们周旋了。  
“你兼职保育员哦？”京本笑嘻嘻地看着正忙得焦头烂额的田中。  
“京本小朋友，你是大孩子了，不要跟老师顶嘴，去那边坐好。”田中也有模有样的。  
“好的，那请问老师，我妈妈什么时候来接我？”京本乖乖的，很听话坐在了一旁。  
环顾了一下零食店，小小的店铺，每个角落里都充满了对儿时的回忆。  
货架上摆着京本以前都很着迷的小玩意儿。  
水果硬糖，果冻，小蛋糕。还有各种各样的玩具。都乖乖的站好，等待被哪个小孩装进书包和口袋。  
角落里堆着书页泛黄的书本。收音机放在书本旁，他扭开了收音机的旋钮。  
田中还没回答，小孩子们就噼里啪啦吵起来了。小女孩要画画，抓着田中的手不肯放。小男孩却要田中跟他一起玩玩具枪。  
“哥哥每天都陪梨花玩，我看在梨花是女孩子的份上才没计较的哦。”小男孩看着小女孩泫然欲泣的脸振振有词地说道，“所以树哥哥今天要陪我玩。”  
“那是因为树哥哥每次带好看的姐姐回来，有姐姐的时候勇太你才不粘着树哥哥呢！”  
小学生吵架都这么有条有理，田中自觉面子挂不住，抬头看了眼京本，他倚在货柜上，看着随手拿起的故事书。也不知道这番对话他听没听见。

京本想不听到也难。  
到底有多少个女孩子？  
从书页里露出两只眼睛，看着田中。  
每一个都开心？  
田中还没想明白京本眼神里的疑问，就有人踏进零食店了。  
“欢迎……”田中顿了一下，“尤佳你怎么找到这里来了？”然后声音高了八度。  
京本书还没翻几页，也被吓得赶紧抬起了头。门口的女孩穿着和他们身上一样的校服，想必刚才田中说的在躲的人就是她吧。  
“麻烦你先带他们俩到楼上去。”田中回过头，拜托着京本。  
京本放下了手里的书。牵着小孩子们的手，一手一个。  
男孩跟女孩这会儿却出奇地乖，不发一言任由京本牵着往楼上走。  
楼上就一间房，大概是田中的房间。和普通男孩子的房间没什么两样，非得挑出什么不同，大概是书柜上有很多很多书。  
刚才还吵得不可开交的男孩女孩，现在正趴在地毯上一起画画。  
“好久都没见到尤佳姐姐了呢，他们怎么了？”勇太放下蜡笔，爬到靠在门框的京本身旁。  
其实我和你树哥哥也没有那么熟啦，可是跟小孩说这些，好像是在没有必要。只能报以同样困惑的目光，摇摇头。  
楼下吵架的声音，隐隐约约传到他们的耳朵里。  
“你干嘛躲我？”  
“分手了还有必要见面吗，尤佳？”  
“那是你的新恋人？”  
“你没必要知道。”  
假如爱理在场，京本一定逼她认清楚，这才不是什么万人迷，明明就是货真价实的花花公子啊。但又不是高明的那一种，没法做到好好分手，始终还是伤害了对方。

女孩开始抽泣，田中无可奈何的叹息，紧接着是震耳欲聋的摔门。  
不管再怎么挽留，也留不住一个追不上他的人。  
“哥哥我们下去吧？妈妈要来接我们了。”勇太打开了房门。  
下楼刚好妈妈们把孩子接走，京本和她们寒暄了几句，回过头却发现田中还站在原地。好像无计可施了的样子。  
“你没事吧？”  
“你先去楼上等我，我去关店。”  
田中抱着一些零食和两瓶汽水上了楼。打开门，看到京本站在窗户前，双手撑着窗框，应该是在看太阳西沉。  
田中试探着喊了一声，“大我？”  
本以为对方会嗔怒，毕竟他们还没熟到可以直呼名字的地步，而京本每次对于田中的捉弄又很无奈似的。  
“怎么了，树。”结果京本笑意盈盈的，还极其自然地也这么喊回来了。

那是你的新恋人？  
马上就会成为我的新恋人。


	5. Chapter 5

5

京本大我也不想这么迅速地就热络到可以直呼其名的地步。  
他想这一定是被爱理传染了，都怪她平日喜欢在自己耳旁唧唧喳喳，亲昵地喊树啊树的。刚接触了几次，就弄得他也有了自以为和田中很熟的错觉。  
明明什么都不了解。  
“很难过吧你？”京本不再为了无形中感情进一步而苦恼，可一开口想转移话题又尴尬了。  
“她比较难过吧。”田中靠近京本，趁他一不留神把玻璃瓶贴到他的脸上，“给，还是橘子汽水。”  
京本被突如其来的冰冷吓得瞪圆了眼睛。  
“渣男。”  
“不是人渣就没关系。”田中深以为然。  
但看着田中的眼睛，京本就是觉得面前的人很难过。那种把内心的垂头丧气拼命压下去，还保持着兴致高昂的难过。  
京本是个很有界限的人，其他人的私事如果别人不提他绝不问。但今天好像又破了个天荒。  
“你要是愿意说说的话，我勉强可以当当你的垃圾桶。”  
尤佳是比田中京本要低一级的学妹，比同龄女生出落得更亭亭玉立。不然田中也不会主动追求。而田中追求的对象，很少能拒绝他。田中恋爱对象之多，京本也是有耳闻的。  
“你不想好好恋爱吗？”  
“想啊。可是，爱人有问题。”

尤佳是太敏感的那个人。  
和田中交往以后怀疑着一切跟他有接触的人事物，总觉得每一样都能威胁到自己的爱情。  
她歇斯底里爱着他。

里奈是太软弱的那个人。  
从认识田中开始，对一切都踌躇不定，甚至都没法好好说出我喜欢你。当喜欢磨尽，田中才发觉得不到肯定和回应的爱太累了。  
她犹豫不决爱着他。

直子是太骄傲的那个人。  
头顶着校花光环的她从不正眼看追求她的男性，田中是个例外。和直子的恋爱让田中对自我的肯定又上了一个台阶。但，田中始终没办法改变她。  
她不肯承认爱着他。

芽衣是太无聊的那个人。  
优等生没时间做除了学习以外的其他事。但是芽衣很聪明，聪明到处理完所有事情，利用剩下的大把时间和田中谈了个恋爱。但恋爱对于芽衣来说，太索然无味。  
她打发时间爱着他。

夏实是太虚伪的那个人。  
家里是豪宅，包包也是名牌，至于恋人，那当然要长得帅。这是夏实的人生理念。很多次田中都觉得，夏实只是爱着她的面子，爱着人们吹捧她的滋味。  
她装模作样爱着他。

美穗是太天真的那个人。  
一天二十四个小时都恨不得跟田中腻在一起。和朋友聊天的每一句话都离不开田中。  
她因为爱他爱着他。

“停。”直到田中长话短说概括完第六段恋情，京本才出口打断他。  
窗外天已经黑了，桌子上的台灯发出微弱的灯光，照不亮整间房子。  
“你喜欢看这些？”田中不再说过往情事，指了指摆在地毯上的书。  
“其实比起看，我更喜欢听。我爸妈太忙了，别的小孩都能听到妈妈念故事书，我却从来没听过。”田中还是第一次听到京本聊起自己的事，这一刻好像卸下了防备，“不过我刚才倒是听到了很好玩的故事。”  
“你很缺故事？我可以写啊。”  
“如果一样东西凭一己之力可以企及却说我不需要，那这个人可能真的不需要这个东西。但是一个人如果碰不到那个东西却还说我不需要，他可能只是因为害怕而不敢要。”  
田中有些不明所以。  
“我不需要故事。”京本是要田中来猜，他到底是哪一种的不需要，“只是觉得，有意思。”  
“你只是在紧张。”从田中第一次见到京本就这么觉得了，他总是在角落里抗拒交流，“你紧张到对于故事的患得患失，而我却太随意修炼爱情。”  
田中猛地靠近，扣住了京本的双手。田中只是想吓吓他，哪想到看着对方的双眸，自己先不争气的脸红了。想他恋爱经历那么多，哪曾像现在这般情窦初开。  
“你是不是在紧张，哪天我的故事有你？”  
“你想多了。”  
“那就是在紧张你的故事里有我。所以你在紧张，紧张于自己的……宁缺毋滥？”  
田中如此有攻击性的一面，京本招架不住。他本想糊弄过去，哪料到田中心如明镜。  
京本努力地让自己心平气和一点。可对方的呼吸，他的气息，都不停地在扰乱自己的思绪。真他妈要命。  
“故事书有什么意思？美化现实的结晶。还不如和我谈情说爱。”  
“那爱情有什么意思？最终分手被总冠以标签。还比不上故事结尾的美好念想。”  
田中想着这人真是跟自己杠上了，于是不自觉地手上的力气大了些。京本的腕骨硌得田中生疼，却不肯松一点。  
“其实换种说法，我觉得我需要故事，你需要爱情。”

“要试试和我在一起吗？”  
“这样你有了爱情，我也得到故事。”  
“爱情和故事结合，就变成了爱情故事。”

若放在平时，京本一定觉得田中是吃错药了。可怎么吃错药还能说这么好听的胡话？但现在这么暧昧的情况下，京本的反射弧还没到能承受思考这种问题的地步。他只觉得自己晕乎乎的。  
可眼看田中松开了手，却正在用十分有压迫感的姿势紧贴过来，慢慢地俯下身，京本也只好退啊，退啊，咚地一声闷响，后脑勺磕到地上了。虽然被田中的一只手托住，却还是让两个人都受疼了。  
田中没被分神，眼角带笑，眼看着唇就要贴上来。  
京本迅速伸出了手挡着了。阻隔了自己口中快要脱口而出的回答，手心却触碰到了田中的唇。  
是柔软的。紧接着有了湿润的触感，痒痒的，手心传来一阵酥麻。让他浑身发抖。如果说和其他人的肢体接触是厌恶对方的话，那和田中的肢体接触，就是在厌恶起了反应的自己。  
嘿，大难临头。  
田中树啊，你未免太恶劣了。  
当然这句话京本不敢当着面说出来。田中的性格他多少摸清楚了一些，要是激怒他了，指不定能做出什么更恶劣的事。更何况现在还是田中的房间里。  
京本大脑一片空白，暗自咒骂了一句就从田中家落荒而逃。他只记得最后不小心推翻了汽水瓶，玻璃瓶相触碰发出叮叮当当的响声，就像防线要断的最后一秒，发出的警鸣声。没喝完的汽水咕噜噜地倒在地毯上，湿漉漉一片。  
校服上还沾着甜蜜的果味，手臂上粘着半干的汽水。  
夜风带着丝丝凉意，京本停在半路上，身体再一次瑟瑟发抖。

他想起爱理说过的话，“白马王子除了学习不好，全部都很好。”  
而此时手心在隐隐作痛，“白马王子什么都好，除了对我不好。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

田中不知从哪天起就开始旷课了。  
教室里没人总是挨老师的骂，篮球场上他总去的那个场也被其他人占领。  
学校哪里都少了他的身姿，但哪里都似乎存着他的影子。和漫天乱晃的无主情书。  
京本觉得这样很好，不用天天一颗心提到嗓子眼儿。  
田中不登校的行为让男孩子松了口气，女孩子埋怨，班主任头疼万分。  
“你去田中家看看吧。”放学后的办公室里，班主任忧心忡忡的，“他说如果你登门拜访，他会考虑来校。”  
说罢，班主任还拍拍他的肩。仿佛委以重任。

不管喊哪一个女孩去都好，愿意去的女孩从教室拍到校门外。  
说没勇气反抗老师的命令倒也不至于，他啊，只想证明他不害怕。  
玩物丧志谁都知道。  
人总在说大道理的时候头头是道，一旦陷入相同的情境，却习惯性自我催眠。总觉得没关系，再赌最后一把我就走。  
京本也是凡人。

再次踏入零食店之前，京本在门口站了五分钟。  
也没想什么事儿，就是盯着挂在门口的玩具发愣。

“哟，你总算进来了？”田中从高高的货柜里探出了个头，“我还在计时呢。看你多久才打道回去。”田中坐在店子里看小说，嘴里叼着棒棒糖。穿着居家的针织衫，露出锁骨。头发凌乱的搭在前额，有些不修边幅。  
京本哑然。他没注意到田中透着重合的几层玻璃看着他。  
“去楼上吧。”木制的楼梯踩起来咯吱地响。  
“你随便坐。”田中坐到电脑桌前，兴致盎然地看着坐在地上的京本。原本该有的地毯被送到干洗店了，田中后来想起该清理地毯上的水渍时，橘子汽水已经干涸了。  
到处都是粘腻的触感，那种感觉跟碰到了京本大我是一样的。  
现在的他看起来手足无措，想必察觉到了自己的视线，如芒在背。

“咳咳。”京本也觉得尴尬了，看田中没有开口的意思，只能先开口了，“你不回学校？”  
“在——写，故事。”田中故意把调子拖得老长，指了指电脑。  
“故事无聊，有什么好写的。”京本冷哼一声。  
“你怎么就不觉得我是写故事是为了让你再多看几眼？”田中应答如流，话语里竟然真诚得可以。  
“我看够了。”京本的两颊烧红了。  
“我说看故事。”田中走近京本，也在他身旁坐下。  
京本哑然，这人总有千万种方法让他情不自禁充满期待。  
“我不这样你还会见我吗？”虽然京本没有躲闪，可是田中感觉得到，京本僵直了身子，“那天的所作所为，我认错。”  
“……你会错吗？”  
“遇到你以后就会了。”  
“我走了，你明天记得回校。”京本显然不想继续谈话，再这么没完没了的，言多必失。  
站起身就打算走了。这地方，待得越晚越遭殃。  
而事实证明，京本是对的。  
“回校你不会躲着我？”  
“会啊。”  
“那你现在再多陪我一下。”田中也站起来，一伸手京本就被抱入怀中，“好吗？”  
但话语里却没有丝毫盘旋的余地。  
“我说不好有用吗？”不仅身体，京本的声音也在打着颤。在被接田中拥抱的刹那，像被踩着了尾巴的猫一样跳开，没站稳，碰倒了书架上没摆好的书。  
房间里扬起一层灰尘。  
“你……你别那么反应过度行不行？”田中很无奈，他知道自己又做错事了。他也很苦恼，为什么每次都不能冷静，只遵从自己的本能去接近京本。  
京本把头埋得很低很低，一大本书的书脊砸到了他的脚，他都没反应。  
“你不要总这样……”京本冷眼以对，死咬着下唇，脸庞苍白，“不要……得寸进尺……”  
田中谈头几次恋爱的时候，面对女孩子哭顶多也只是递个纸巾，到后来冷眼旁观理都不想理。京本说的没错，田中确实是渣。  
他是觉得，女孩子不能仗着动不动就哭这个技能就不好好说话了。  
但田中没察觉到，很多时候是自己不愿意听罢了。  
面前的京本大我稍稍弯了背脊，比田中矮了一截。他不像女孩子们那样梨花带雨，而是啜泣着，豆大的泪水啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。  
“你别哭啊……”田中这下彻底急了，伸过袖子就往他脸上一通乱擦，鼻涕眼泪擦了一袖子。  
“我惹不起你啊，我躲着你可以吗？”京本蹲在书堆里，环抱着自己的膝盖，闷声大哭，“太痛苦了……”  
“你不信我？”  
“……”  
“我怎样你才信我？”  
“……”  
“你是不是喜欢我？”  
“……”  
“你不承认没关系，我喜欢你。”  
京本懒得跟他一来二去你进我退，他不想说话，不想理他。  
“你痛苦我就不痛苦吗？”田中叹了一口气，“看你笑得那么甜，我逗你你还脸红，我心跟被挠了似的。可你不来见我，一挠、一挠，我心里的窗户纸都要被抓破了。”田中圈住他。他感受到怀里的人太瘦弱了，抽泣声愈渐明显。  
“你把头抬起来。”  
京本不愿意，但田中伸手去抬他的下巴，却又没有抵抗。京本是好看的，从第一眼开始就好看。而现在好看的眼睛里噙着泪花，牙齿咬着好看的嘴唇，失去了血色。  
田中真想欺负他。不自觉凑近了些，想吻他。  
这下京本死气沉沉的脸上总算有了点反应，又下意识拿手去挡。  
田中气得不行，一言不发已经是挑战田中的极限，这下又这么直截了当的拒绝。田中随手拿起椅背上的皮带就捆住了他的手。  
京本不喜欢运动，体力本来就不如田中，加之刚才哭过了一场，这下彻底没了力气。软塌塌的跪在地上，仰着头。  
皮带系得紧紧的，手的血液都不太流畅。  
田中树粗暴的和京本大我接吻。低俯着身子，双手捧着京本的脸。  
是那么灼人啊，烧到了自己心里去了。  
田中发誓他对女孩子们全部都很温柔，可每次碰到京本就变了个人。  
油嘴滑舌且急不可耐。  
田中还挺想看京本大我哭着求饶的。但是京本什么都没说。他怎么忘了，京本就是一座小冰山。大家都说田中迷人，但对他而言，京本身上的禁欲气息才最迷人。  
总是坐在角落，对一切都很淡漠。——除了，对自己。  
或许是感觉到京本的不知所措，他缓和了一点，舔着京本的唇瓣。京本被弄得酥酥痒痒，紧闭的嘴唇不自觉张合了。  
田中的手插进京本头发的发丝。  
嘴唇狠狠贴上去，纠缠着。这口感像颜色艳丽的水果，教人只想一口咬下去，溅了满嘴的汁水。  
田中的舌头灵活地安抚他，讨好他。  
情迷意乱之时，京本的眼泪跌进田中的嘴里。  
好像浸在蜜糖里突然吃了一口苦瓜。  
他全都清醒了。  
京本也许不那么愉悦，却发不出声音去叫停。

瞧瞧自己又干了什么好事。  
这房间的每一处，都在指控他，田中树，你是个混蛋。  
他知道要冰山融化是很难的事情。可就想看到京本如此窘迫，泪眼汪汪，却还是一言不发的样子。  
人类原始的欺凌的快感涌上心头。  
京本的手由于绑得太久而充血，已经没有力气了。却还是停不下来在抽泣。  
田中赶紧给他解开，揉着他的手关节。估计京本蹲坐太久腿也麻了，于是他轻轻抱起京本，放到床上。  
温柔得和刚才判若两人。  
京本兴许是陷入了极度疲惫，眨巴了会儿眼睛，看上去像睡着了。脸上还挂着泪痕，被咬破的下唇凝结了干涸的血迹。

这他妈差一点就擦枪走火了。  
田中全凭着仅存的理智暂停了。  
这会儿还逼得他得下楼去卫生间自己解决小帐篷。  
他以前可没受过这档子委屈，只能随手套弄了几下。  
想到楼上那个人，也没有什么义务要被自己这样欺负吧。顿时心烦意乱，这下该田中害怕了，都不敢上楼了。  
他明明知道有些事情是错的，却为了一时欢愉不计后果。  
田中也不知道自己怀着什么心情硬着头皮泡了壶茶，端着刚泡好的热茶还冒着白气。  
打开房门，京本已经醒了，靠在床的墙角，怯生生的看着他。  
“对不起。”  
“你少说两句道歉的话吧，禽兽不如的事也会变少。”京本的嗓子都哑了，这声线又让田中想到刚才发生的事。他想，刚才我怎么没壮点胆子继续呢？  
“我负责啊。”田中放下茶壶。半跪在地上，趴在床边。  
“负责就能乱来？你少自以为是了。”冰山似乎融化了一点，至少不是沉默着只会干瞪眼了。  
“不是你让我觉得我好像还真有那么点可能，我会自以为是吗？不喜欢我你就推开我啊，你讨厌的话就说你不要啊。”  
他抓着京本大我的软肋不肯放。  
京本没有回答，或者说他回答不了。因为没有答案。

“好，京本大我，我再问你一次，你要是不喜欢我再也不招惹你。你和我在一起就没有一点点开心？”  
“没有。”  
“那只有伤心？”  
“还有一点动心。”

故事真不好玩，敲了半天一个好玩的情节都没敲出来。  
生活可比故事好玩多了，好玩得走火入魔。


	7. Chapter 7

7

田中树不知用了什么旁门左道，说服了班主任让京本帮他做课后辅导。京本是好学生，在老师们眼里都是乖得不得了。班主任虽然挺乐意田中努力上进，又担心京本会被他带坏。  
“如果京本同学在下次考试中退步了，并且你的成绩也没有进步的话。那就立马……”班主任十分严肃推了推镜框。  
“好啦，我知道啦。我答应你哦，老师。”田中双手插在口袋里，懒散地点点头，打断了老师的话，语气里藏不住的欣喜。  
田中有种特别的气场，那便是不管如何胡闹，没人会真正讨厌他。就像来讨糖果的小孩，即使说不给糖果就捣蛋，所有的大人都装出一副拿你没办法的样子，还是乖乖地递上糖果。田中偶尔的使坏，更像是拉近距离的手段。  
于是每次京本不自觉都会放让他几分。  
人若是不情不愿接受了他人的拜托，第二次被麻烦，就好像是理所当然的事。听到要给田中作辅导，京本又面露难色。啊，这小孩子太让人烦心了。可又做不到不管不问。

数学课上，所有人打起精神，专心地听着老师讲解公式。田中则又被点名批评了，他还是像以前一样，被前后桌的女孩推醒，再睡眼朦胧地站起来，脸上还有压着书本睡出来的印子。任老师说什么，都是敷衍的回答嗯嗯啊啊。  
数学老师又忧心忡忡说教了一通，不过这次田中用略带骄傲的语气说，“京本说会给我做课后辅导哦。”  
说罢，朝京本看过去，眨眨眼。  
京本心一凉，干嘛乱说暧昧的话让我成为众矢之的啊。  
然后田中吹了个尾音上扬的口哨，大爷似的坐下了。

放学，还在大家还收拾，聊天时候，京本就拿着早已收好的书包，半弯着身子跟爱理说了再见，小跑着从教室后门溜出去。爱理还奇怪地问，“今天怎么这么早？”话没问完，人就跑得没影子了。  
刚打算一鼓作气冲出教学楼，哪知田中似乎早就有预见了似的，靠在楼梯间。背靠着墙壁，耳朵里塞着耳机。  
听到京本急匆匆的脚步声，他便慢慢拿下耳机，像猫捉住耗子那样，转过头来，眼神好像在说，你跑不掉了呀。  
“你来了。”田中一点都不意外，断定了他会从这走，“忘记了要辅导我吗？”  
“我要回去了。”京本紧皱的眉头还是难以掩饰他被吓到。  
田中走过去，单手拿过京本的书包，“还在这里发呆？会被同学看到的，你也不想吧？”田中还是一下子就抓住要害。  
“……辅导可以，可是我不去你家。”京本说这话时，心里的退堂鼓打得咚咚作响，既紧张又害怕。担心田中拒绝，要是说什么也不肯，他大概只能服软，他耍赖的功力可不如田中。  
“小老师说什么就是什么吧！”田中完全不在意京本这些要求。低头思考时的模样，也好像理解京本对他家的畏惧，“那去哪里？”  
京本一时也没想好。  
“你功课做完了？”  
“没有啊。”  
“那我先去打会儿球？你做作业，等会儿我上来你再辅导我？”  
田中用这种方法再次留住了京本。  
京本也长吁一口气，怎么着也算是……找了个台阶给自己下吧。  
说到底还是田中聪明，懂得退一步就是进。

今天难得学校还有几个别的班级的同学来跟田中打球。  
田中却好像总被什么占据了思绪，明明该进的球总是打偏。  
他是愧疚的，又觉得自己幼稚。耍着无聊的小把戏，在试探京本的底线。  
那天以后京本总有意无意的躲着他。  
一到放学就早早的回家，在学校也尽量不一个人单独呆着。田中怎么可能不知道呢？少了一个有些特别的视线。不再关注着他。  
为什么不看着我了呢？  
啊，不甘心。以前，不是只看着我的吗？  
从小被享受着这样的优待的田中树，有些不习惯了。  
现在即使想到了什么好玩的事，寻找着京本的视线里也没再出现那双也看着他的动人的眼睛。三番四次想靠近找他说说话，前一秒还在和同学说笑的京本，后一秒察觉到田中想走过来便立马戒备地回座位上了。  
虽然田中恼火得不得了，但看到他这样，好像踩到那人的尾巴，浑身的毛都竖起来，怕得要命，却不敢发火的样子。嗯，原来我是这样的存在，好像也挺有意思的。

而其实在教室里，听到楼下篮球一下、一下拍着地面的声音，京本克制着自己不去看，只盯着再熟悉不过的公式和单词。但什么都看不进去，大脑也无法正常运转，太阳穴发疼。他想，可能短时间内无法像以前一样漫无目的，又率性地活着了吧。  
碰到了田中以后，京本变得不像自己了。  
像游戏里的普通人触发了一个机关，开启了一个新地图，突然被委以重任走上了修炼大侠之路。头顶上的小精灵不断地有讯息告诉你，打怪通关以后会有一个奖励在终点等着你。于是每分每秒神经都是兴奋的，被刺激着。你甚至都知道那个奖励与什么有关，便不断遐想着。但这一路上要小心不要被漂亮的鬼怪蛊惑了心智，又要小心从哪些角落里蹦出来的新人物给自己放暗箭。  
说不定再这样下去，自己会修炼成比大侠还厉害的人物呢。京本自我安慰似的。

“想什么呢？”田中不知什么时候回教室了，饶有兴致地反坐在京本前座的椅子上，笑眯眯地看着他。  
“啊……没事。”京本为自己刚才没营养的脑洞而羞愧，低下了头。  
“想我呢？”田中忍不住伸手摸了摸京本的头。  
京本的脸唰一下红透了，有些生气的拍了下桌子，“乱说！”  
本以为缓和下来的气氛，又弄得有些沉默了。  
“啊，你拿习题集过来吧，嗯，我们……我们，开始吧。”我们这个词包含了太多东西，让京本忍不住重复了两次。  
“好的，我知道了，小老师！”田中蹦跶着去抽屉里拿了课本和练习册。

在辅导田中的这段时间里，他很难得的听得很认真，没有调侃京本，也没有分神。乖乖的记笔记，问问题。京本是不太清楚班主任跟他说了什么，不然这家伙怎么会突然这么正经。  
倒是他不再调戏自己，京本反而轻松。有一瞬间也想着，如果一直是这么认真就好了，相处会很放松，可是却认真地很普通。  
不知不觉说到太阳快下山，田中看看手机的时间说，“太晚了，小老师我送你回去吧。”  
京本也不反对，收好书包就往校门外走。  
一路沉默，眼看着京本也没想聊起话题，田中小心翼翼地问，“明天还可以辅导吗？”  
“不过不能这么晚了，校园都快关门了。”  
“好的，那明天小老师也要在教室等着我！”  
“小老师什么的……”京本总觉得这称呼带着股亲昵劲儿，腻歪。  
“这个称呼不好吗？”  
“只是觉得你换了种模式。”京本实话实说，“乖得过分。”

田中停下脚步，专注地看着京本。  
“对小老师，要尊敬。”  
“那对京本大我呢？”  
“要热爱。”


	8. Chapter 8

8

渐渐地他们相处得自然了些。  
甚至下课也会说几句无关紧要的话。虽然京本的反应还是不咸不淡，但只要不拒绝就是好事。同级生里很多人都大跌眼镜，这样南辕北辙的两个人是怎么做的朋友。  
他们偶尔会被几个女生撞见放学一起走，田中嬉皮笑脸地和她们打趣，京本也只是站在一旁等他。看上去毫无波澜。

埋在书海里田中出神的看着坐在自己对面的京本，他好像被什么题难住了，在草稿纸上写写画画，作业本上却一个字也没动。  
田中伸手，摸摸他的眉头，“一直皱着，多不好看。”  
“快做题啦，少管我。”京本拍开田中的手，随手合上了草稿本，轻轻咳嗽两声，拿过田中的作业本。  
“和学生讲课怎么能因为无关的事分心呢。”田中翻开京本的草稿本，“怎么能写学生的名字呢？”  
在草稿的右上角写了很多个JURI，密密麻麻，掺杂在公式里，数字里，随后又被狠狠地划掉。不仔细看的话，根本分辨不出。  
“这是无关的事吗？”跟田中待久了，京本多少学到了点，不会傻愣愣地对于田中故意撩拨的话语直白地回复。  
嗯，这样的变化让田中哭笑不得，分不清究竟是好是坏。但不去想那么多，能够这样独处，就已经很好了吧。

“大我？最近恋爱了吗？”爱理这么问。  
“诶？怎么这么问。”京本在整理等会儿放学要给田中的复习资料。  
“感觉浑身散发着恋爱的气息啊！”爱理和他开玩笑，“哪家漂亮姑娘？”  
“小帅哥也不是没可能？”田中走过来拿过京本的练习册看习题解答，轻悠悠飘来这么一句。  
“他乱说的你别信他的！”京本急匆匆地解释，转头瞪着田中，压低着声线，“喂，你少在同学们面前说些有的没的。喜欢你的女生可多了，我可不想遭殃。”  
田中双手插在裤袋，身子往前倾，在京本的耳边说道，“可我喜欢你啊，你应该……也很喜欢我吧。”  
京本听了以后咯咯地笑了，“可你只喜欢我吗？”

最后期末，田中果然取得了不错的成绩。  
教室里每个人拿着成绩单，表情各自不一。  
班主任说，希望每个人好好享受最后的暑假，最后在高中的一年也不要留任何遗憾。  
田中树拿着成绩单倒没什么特别的感觉，回头看了一眼京本大我，他在埋头写着什么。往远处看过去，身后是壮阔的蓝天，飞机云盘旋着。偶尔有小鸟掠过。  
时间过得真快。  
从教室离开的时候，京本和田中又是最后一个。  
京本把这个暑假需要学习的内容做成了一本小册子，直到快关校门才整理好。  
田中在门口等他，看着张贴出来的名次表。  
“考得好，感觉还是不错的吧？”京本也凑近，“比上次前进了多少？”  
“离你名字近了一点，这感觉才是不错的。”田中笑了笑揭下名次表，叠好放进书包里。  
说实话京本总是对田中的这一点很没办法，总以为他只有强势的时候，只想也用蛮力顶撞他。他却突然可以很温柔，很柔软，害得京本被那无用的力气，一下就扑进他怀中。

田中提议要不要去他家的时候，京本又想退缩了。  
“就是单纯庆祝暑假开始了。”田中小心翼翼地解释，“你别、别想太多……”  
“那好吧。”  
走回田中家的路上，经过小巷子，田中悄悄牵起京本的手。  
京本忍不住想，这算什么呢？他无法确认田中的心意。即使他说了喜欢自己。而自己，应该是喜欢吧。  
很在意，却又问不出口。不知不觉就走到了田中家门口。  
“树……”话还没说完，田中就先放开了手。  
哪知道，这话就再没说出了口。多年后京本再想起那满怀勇气想说出的话，却被打断时的情景，实在没法释怀。像做好准备去拥抱爱人，你却只能抱住风。  
如果只是因为怕人看见，田中才放开的手，京本多少能理解。但田中不是那样的人，他想做的事没人拦得住。  
可是是因为看到谁才放开的手呢？  
“啊，树你回来了。”一位长相姣好的女孩站在他家的门口，朝他们挥挥手。  
“遥……”田中有些紧张，再也说不出什么别的了。  
“什么呀，树已经跟我没话说了？”行李箱摆在了门口，“这是树的同学？你好。”  
“你好，我叫京本……”京本还没做完自我介绍就被打断，田中仿佛并不想让他们认识。  
“遥你先进去等等我？”  
“好啊。幸好你放备用钥匙的位子还是老地方呢，不然我可得等上一阵了。这个点你不是早该放学了么？”女孩唧唧喳喳说得不停，京本也没有插嘴的余地。  
“遥。”  
“好了好了我进去等你。”  
要说一头雾水也并非全是。仅从田中的神色慌张中就猜出了无法忽视的一部分。这样的田中他没见过，在京本心里，树不是这样的人。他是威风凛凛的。任何时候都昂首挺胸，面对任何事都是游刃有余。所以此刻，他甚至有些反感。  
“我去楼上等你？”京本主动地提出去二楼，换做平时的田中，肯定求之不得。可是今天，田中却拒绝了。  
“今天，你先回去好吗？”  
“我不想说好。”说出口京本才觉得这话太冲，“我去拿个东西，一个小时以后再回来好吗？”  
说完也不等田中的回答就转身，像逃一般离开了。

人总有无法克制自己的时候。明知道会被伤害，却也要往前冲。  
然而结果往往会比预料的更惨烈，人也总有自信，低估了伤害的程度，也低估了爱人的分量。如若不谈自信与否，只是带着自虐的心态，以血肉模糊程度来确定够不够喜欢眼前的人。  
但爱与恨并不是对立的。它们可以共存。


	9. Chapter 9

9

京本说出去拿个东西，其实是个蛋糕。  
离田中家徒步二十分钟的地方有一家蛋糕店，没有店名，就叫CAKE。  
为了给田中补过一个生日。  
因为复习，田中的生日也没过成。  
虽然田中对于生日这件事不热衷，每次被有意无意的询问，总搪塞过去了。但女同学们还是想方设法知道了。  
生日那天，田中的抽屉里也被塞了很多东西，像往常一样。署名的、没署名的。只是这次他没有再把这些礼物分给前后左右桌，而是塞了满满一书包带回去了。  
课间，田中隔壁班一起打篮球的朋友也约他一起吃饭。他想了想，嘴巴翘得老高，还是说，“算了，得学习呢。”  
他实在不想对着枯燥的数字和公式研究其中奥义，如果不是能和京本说上几句话的话。况且，对田中来说，解题并不是那么有成就感的事情。它是冰冷的，不像人的心思。  
田中看了一眼公告栏上的学年安排，决定还是忍了。毕竟期末近在眼前，这也意味着他和京本见面的时间会越来越少。  
其他人都嘲笑他转了性，“不吃饭也就算了，现在叫你打篮球你都来得少了哦。”  
他也点点头，“对啊，我是转性了，你们才不懂学习的乐趣呢！”  
放学回去的路上，京本还没察觉到是田中过生日。   
到要分别的时候，京本刚抬脚准备走，就被田中揪住了衣领，一把给拉回来，京本的后背撞在田中的胸口。  
“诶诶诶诶？”田中顺势单手环过京本的脖子，京本被吓得不轻。  
“你是真不知道还是假不知道啊？”田中朝他红透了的耳根吹吹气，再转过京本的肩，面对面，“我今天过生日啊。”  
“哦……祝你生日快乐。”京本瘪着嘴，不情不愿的。  
“还有呢？”田中把手放在耳朵边，静候倾听。  
“希望你可以做喜欢的事。”  
“还有呢？”  
“去想去的地方。”  
“还有呢？”  
“爱到想爱的人。”  
听到最后一句，也把一向伶牙俐齿的田中给难倒了。欲言又止，最后把把京本揽入怀中。  
“你啊。”京本好像听到一声似是而非的叹气。  
“好了，回家吧。”田中放开了京本，捏了捏他没什么肉的脸蛋，“这生日礼物……还不错。”

等京本拿好蛋糕，走回田中家。  
明明想着要慢慢走，却又难耐欣喜。想早一点送出蛋糕，也想早一点看到遥消失在田中家。  
可事与愿违。  
京本看到他们还坐着说说笑笑，要说心中没有任何复杂的情感是不可能的。这又不是在学校，田中无所谓地跟女同学开着玩笑。这是……这是田中很在意的人。京本确信。  
她坐在田中的家里，亲昵地喊着树，甚至知道钥匙摆放的位置。  
京本实在是没勇气进去，却也不想离开。

“树啊，我要走了。晚上的巴士。”遥站起来，有要离开的意思。  
“……”  
“如果你劝我留下……”  
“遥，现在已经不是一年前了，你知道不可能。”  
遥往前一步，撞到了桌子角，发出一声闷响，大大咧咧地搂住了田中。  
“那现在可能吗？”遥用乞求似的声音，“你明明说过喜欢我的……”  
田中掰开她的手，向后退了一步，保持着一点安全距离。  
“尽管我喜欢你，可是不代表你能利用这份喜欢，玩弄我。”

京本不知道他是抱着什么样的心态，还一直看着这情侣般劳燕分飞似的场景。  
他在走回来的一路上又忍不住想。  
现在算什么呢？他以为，算你情我愿，算不明不白，算七情六欲，算不伦不类。  
可他听到田中说的这句话，彻底明白了。  
现在算什么呢？算了。  
新鲜的蛋糕砸在地上，奶油和草莓倒在路上，散发着甜蜜和清香，只是这份只存活在想象中的美好他暂时无福消受了。这响声惊动了房里的人，田中紧张地看着京本，想张口解释什么，却觉得再解释也只是越描越黑。  
“田中树，你刚才说的话，我也同样……送给你。”  
京本一擦鼻涕，耍酷地背过他们，走了。  
田中下意识地追出去，光着脚小跑了几步，他拉住京本的手腕。却被一把甩开了。抱在手里的，给田中整理的复习资料也都散在了街道。  
在纸页里，被夕阳照着的京本红了眼眶。却还是像以前那样，抬着下巴，始终不肯认输似的。  
“大我……”  
“去你的，老子不陪你玩了。”  
京本从没觉得自己在田中面前能说话说得这么硬气，像恶作剧，转头就跑。直到觉得该停下来的时候，他已经跑到另外的街道了。一条不熟悉的街道。额头上的汗珠随着心脏狂跳而渗出。  
他以为田中会追上来的，可是没有。  
他以为田中会解释的，可是没有。  
他以为田中会耍小手段让他认输，可是没有。  
他以为田中……可是什么都没有。  
他才反应过来，这才不是什么恶作剧，不用担心明天他会气冲冲地对着自己。因为见不到了。  
这是一个作家都不屑去写的故事吧，他想。  
这是一个玩家都不屑去玩的爱情游戏吧，他想。  
想到故事结束了，单方的爱情结尾了，即使京本这么要强，他还是掏心窝子地疼。一时半会儿，他不知道该往哪里走。  
夏夜的晚风不那么凉，浮躁、闷热。  
京本对于田中的感情像无头苍蝇找不到出口。  
夏天明明才开始，可怎么像是结束了呢。  
是京本大我的夏天结束了。  
他抬头看看天空，夜晚亮起的繁星原本该闪烁，该独一无二。  
如今却索然无味地散落着。

田中送走了遥，在房间的二楼，谁也没有听到他隐忍地哭声。  
桌上摆着蛋糕的尸体，和沾着奶油的复习资料，里面夹杂着京本乱写乱画的草稿纸。  
上面反反复复划掉又重复写着的JURI。  
上面新写的一个，JURI。旁边画着一颗大大的爱心。  
用跟蚂蚁差不多大小的字体写着。

——我只喜欢你。


	10. Chapter 10

10

从东京回来的这几天，京本也就呆在家里，关在房里看看书，看得没日没夜。  
如今再重新翻阅读大学以前的书，也有不同的感受。  
妈妈退休了以后变得很闲，每天有大把时间照顾花花草草，再不然跟隔壁家的太太喝喝茶。偶尔妈妈想跟京本聊聊天，但看他兴趣缺缺的样子，只好作罢。  
人真是很奇怪的动物。  
小时候京本羡慕别人家的孩子，都能听到妈妈的睡前故事。可是自己的妈妈工作太忙，甚至一起吃饭的机会都少之甚少。现在好不容易可以朝夕相对，却只能硬邦邦地找些无关紧要的话题。  
小时候的他并不是喜欢故事吧，只是喜欢和妈妈相处的时间。但现在，因为过于习惯了，也只好钻进故事里。不知不觉，故事是最能陪伴他的东西了。连后来被田中狠狠伤透之后，只有看着故事，才能让自己转移注意力。

所以后来在东京的一家出版社当了编辑。  
每天和无穷无尽的故事打交道，也要和负责的作家斗智斗勇。  
太累了。  
是从什么时候起，很喜欢的小说，天马行空的故事变得有些负担了。  
京本提出休假的时候，刚好是出版社最忙碌的时候。出版社刚和新的作家们签了合约，开了连载，正缺人手负责跟进。  
可京本说，“每天被机械地推着前进，我想……休息一下，喘口气。”  
主编也没说二话，给他定了个日期，“十五天以内必须给我回来。”  
京本如获大赦，立马朝老家飞奔了。  
从上大学以后到工作的这段时间，他很少回家。他知道这是为什么，除了逃避没有别的原因。  
果然，重逢之后，让他越来越清楚地回忆起来，高中所发生过的点点滴滴。  
书上的字变得恍惚。  
他喜欢的各种桥段穿插着，一帧一帧，在脑海里飞速行进，又出现了田中的脸。像梦魇，无处可逃；更像幻想，不想抽离。

直到电脑发出的邮件提示音，他才回到现实。

主编新分给了他一个作家。  
在会议室商量哪位编辑可以带新作家的时候，主编把他的短篇小说发给各位编辑，每个人都是一副焦头烂额的样子，完成任务似的急匆匆地翻着稿子。  
只有京本很认真地在看，甚至到故事的高潮处，还会发出声，惊呼或者笑声。  
主编问每个人意下如何的时候，其他人的回答无一例外是，可以带或者不能带。  
但京本却对于故事本身发表了评论，“很有意思不是吗？可是这却不一定卖座。”  
主编也拿起稿子翻阅着。  
“这种感觉就像是，学校里最受欢迎的男同学，所有人都喜欢他，可是要不要和他谈恋爱呢？却没有那么多人愿意了吧。”京本一本正经地解释着。  
“是你的话，不愿意吗？”  
“那种人啊……会让你动心，可是没办法安心。”京本合上稿子，“这个人写的故事也是这样。”  
“编辑的工作是什么？是出于动心的初衷，然后帮助作家，让读者安心。”

主编发来的邮件，是让京本去和这位新签约的作家见一面。说刚好他家和京本的老家在一个地方。  
京本暗暗骂了一句，这哪算什么放假，不过是换了个工作地点。  
邮件往下拉，出现了地址。  
他熟得不能再熟，嗯，是田中树的家。  
命运吧。  
捉弄人的命运，逃不脱的命运。

京本走到田中的家门口，看见他从二楼搬着一堆书下来，摆在零食店的货柜上。货柜已经有些年头，支架被压得摇摇晃晃。  
“干嘛搬下来？”、“你怎么来了？”两人几乎是同时脱口而出。  
“你先说。”京本走进去，随手拿了一袋糖果打开，放到嘴里。  
“上面还挺闷的，我坐下来透透气。随便写写东西，也看看店。”田中把书和纸笔摆在桌上，“主要是，想看看能不能看到你。”  
“唉，看到了吧？”京本苦笑，他从田中身上学到的，就是不去当真。于是也学着不上心，以为这样就不会伤心了。  
“今天看了怎么够。”  
“明天也能看到。”京本走进去，把书从货架上搬下来，擅自收了他的纸和笔，抬着一摞书往二楼走，“……真像高中的时候要去二楼复习。”  
田中像个讨胡萝卜的小兔子，跟在京本的身后。  
推开二楼的门，里面的摆设也没有和以前差太多。  
只是书太多了，稿子也很多。他们都快没有站的地方。田中越过京本，半蹲着开始收拾着书本，为房间的杂乱而有些不好意思地低下头，  
京本把书放在刚刚腾出的空位，走到书架前，作为编辑的本能，开始饶有兴致地看他书架上的书。  
在最上面，伸手都难以够到的地方，那几层都落了灰，是一些欧洲的名著。  
在最底下，需要跪在地板的地方，那几层也落了灰，是一些寓言、神话，和童话。  
在最中间，站着就能拿到的地方，这几层的书很旧了，书页也发黄了，不过看得出常常被翻阅。  
京本拿下一两本，想看看自己即将负责的新作家平时看些什么。刚想继续拿的时候，田中却过来阻止了。  
田中的神色有些奇怪，挡在他面前，“书……书有什么好看的，你去那边坐。”  
京本勉强找到一个可以坐下的地方。  
“你不问问我来干嘛的？”  
“你来我就很高兴了。”  
“从今天开始，我是你的编辑了。请多指教。”  
“诶？要负责我的编辑是大我？”  
京本早料到这人肯定没有仔细看总编发给他的邮件，索性拿起一旁的手稿，研究了起来。

树和老虎的故事。  
森林里的树喜欢上了一只老虎，是一只又漂亮却也很凶悍的老虎。他每天穿梭于森林中，独来独往。  
树是森林里最普通的一棵树，但老虎不一样，他是森林里的王者。  
他每天经过树的时候，都会眯着眼睛看着树。不知道从什么时候开始，树就被老虎的双眼所吸引，祈求着他能再停驻一会儿。但每次都是匆匆掠过一眼，就迈开懒洋洋的步子去别的地方了。  
有一天树听说，老虎喜欢午后在树荫下打盹。但他喜欢健壮的树，那样的树荫够大，枝叶繁茂，也更凉快。  
树想了很多的方法，让自己长得更快、长得更高。要变成这一块森林里最大的树。那样就能让每次经过的老虎驻足了，说不定还能让他在自己的树荫下乘凉呢。  
于是树比其他的树更努力地汲取养分，吸收阳光。老虎果然开始注意到他，来回踱着步子，似乎在思考要不要在这休憩。  
后来到了春天，树结出了果实，是五颜六色的，咬下去带着甜蜜的汁水。老虎看到了觉得好奇，伸出爪子想摘一个下来。却怎么也够不到。  
树努力地借着风，落下一颗果实。  
好吃吗？树小心翼翼地问。  
还行。老虎嚼了两口吐出了核。  
然后老虎每一天都来，即使不会在树的树荫下乘凉，也会趴一会儿，吃完果实再走。  
但森林里其他的小动物也同样对树很感兴趣。小鹿、小松鼠、甚至豹子。她们每天都来。老虎想靠近树的时候，却因为小动物太多，转头走了。  
后来，树成为了森林里最挺拔的树。  
但树喜欢的老虎却渐渐远离了。

京本收好手稿，准备拿回家再审一遍。  
田中乖乖地站在他面前，像个等老师批评的小孩，等着他看完，“这……我就随便写写的。”  
京本没法儿回答什么，这不就是他们吗。  
作为编辑他喜欢这个故事，可是作为京本大我他却不想看到这个故事。  
“田中树，你为什么要当作家？”  
“因为你喜欢故事，所以说不定，多写一点，你就能看到了……说不定结出果实你就能来了。”  
他眼睛里的光诚实得像十七岁那年。那是个口无遮拦，可以每天说一百遍喜欢你的年纪；是个不计后果，想到什么就做什么的年纪。  
可现在他们都是大人了。  
说不出喜欢，说不出挽留。却又很顽固，很无法释怀。

京本的手紧紧捏着结局。  
故事的最后。  
“可是树根深蒂固，没有办法跟随老虎去这森林的任何一个角落。于是树只能等。他只能更加努力，结出只给老虎吃的果实。翘首企盼着每一个老虎可能会回来的明天。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

田中是个好作家。  
虽然这个好的标准，仅仅是以不拖欠稿子为界线而决定的。京本几乎不用像负责以前的作家们那样，一天到晚往作家的家里跑着要稿子。  
但是田中还是复制了一片家里的钥匙给京本，京本当然是不想要的，可是作家愿意给编辑家里的钥匙实在太罕见了。况且有了钥匙会便利很多，他又找不到什么理由推脱。  
“我在二楼啊，很容易听不见的。”田中塞进京本上衣的口袋里，说完，还拍拍他口袋，要钥匙好好呆着似的。  
“你们家大门每天都开着啊，我还要钥匙干嘛……”京本不死心地反驳。  
“那帮我家零食店开门吧。”田中说得理所当然。  
从那天开始，京本几乎是被迫着从业以来头一次调整好了生物钟。每天早上七点就准时到田中家报道，整理好货架上的零食，摆上空空的塑料罐子。看看小说，时间很快就过去了。  
偶尔田中埋头苦作到忘记时间，京本会回趟家，拿着保温桶盛好宵夜。  
大部分的时间他都呆在楼下，当然也是被田中赶下楼的。他倒是想坐在田中旁边，盯着那个人。手捧着小说的京本，看着街上寥寥无几的人，觉得自己怎么从一个编辑变成了个看店的了。这还不如回东京的办公室呢。  
因为田中总说他会打扰自己写作。  
京本也不是因为别的，只是想监督罢了。  
三番两次拒绝以后，京本也就不提了，只是实在等得心急看楼上没声儿的时候，会轻手轻脚到二楼的房门那坐着。现在不像以前，现在是拼命想去二楼。田中都不肯了。  
奇怪。  
又不是要做什么坏事。  
京本继续忿忿不平了。

不过在角落里看着那个人写作的样子时，京本很庆幸，还有编辑这个身份来做他的保护伞。  
如果京本不是编辑，田中也不是作家，他们再遇到的机会微乎其微。

升到高三，年级里的班级进行了小幅度的调整。  
京本主动跟班主任说想换个班，班主任紧张地问，“是田中那小子又闯祸了？”  
以前的京本会死撑着面子说没那回事，可现在他坦然得不得了，“对啊。”  
高中最后一个暑假，他们也没有再见过面。以至于流言蜚语传开来，说他们恶交了，京本听到也只是一笑置之。  
某种程度上来说，京本大我真是个很厉害的人。  
可以专情，只看着那个人。也可以绝情，再也不看那个人。  
田中知道自己做错了事。他想找个合适的机会解释，还觉得京本的生气只是暂时的。事实可没那么简单，这事就这么没完了。像一篇文笔洒落的文章，一路曲折，总以为可以坦荡地结个尾，走到路的尽头却什么都没有了。  
在他无数次倚在楼梯栏杆等着京本的时候，京本也只是眼神冰冷，轻轻掠过。  
对田中而言，太陌生了，这样的京本，在他面前。  
后来田中甚至在京本的新班级门口等他，京本偶尔抬眼看到了，也没有任何反应，继续坐在座位上。  
换做以前，他肯定就走进去把京本拎出来了。  
直到这时田中这才知道，这次大错特错了。  
他有些后怕，开始考虑结果，不过也已经晚了吧。

到毕业那天，田中觉得无论如何也该去找京本。就算被冷眼相待，被恶语相向，他都觉得无所谓了。赶紧在教室里收好了东西，准备跑出去却被同学拖着合照，讨论等会儿要不要去唱歌或者聚餐。  
恰巧他站在京本以前的座位上，朝楼下看去。他看到京本站在他总是打球的那个球场，和爱理在说着话。

夏季没完没了的蝉鸣，树荫，白云。  
空气里挥之不去的闷热，拼命按捺住的情感。  
他。  
制服，和篮球。  
白皙的皮肤，肉眼可见的血管。  
害羞会低下的头，生气时会潮红的脸。

田中好像什么都看不见，又好像什么都看到了。  
在眼睛里，在心里。

京本试着投篮，也没中几个。  
“笨蛋啊。”这么近都投不进。  
好像京本能听见似的，竟然也转过身子朝教室看去。  
午后的太阳有些毒辣，京本把手放在额头，不管怎么遮，光还是从指缝里透进来，京本只能模模糊糊看个大概。大概，田中站在窗口了；大概，是在看着自己的吧。  
他们的位置互换了。  
即将毕业，京本还是觉得一切好近。时间的距离，空间的距离。可让京本觉得好远好远的，是心里的距离。  
他想说真后悔啊，认识这么个人。你看到如今田中身边还有多少莺莺燕燕。可这样不诚实。京本想这是最后一次了，所以也不逃不躲，也直直地凝视着他。  
田中的角度看过去，什么都一清二楚。  
他的表情、姿势、小动作。  
田中第一次有点明白对方的心情，就在这么难以发现的地方，把什么都藏着。可自己找出来了，占为己有，然后炫耀。最后挥霍没了。  
想想还是自己活该。  
田中有脸不红心不跳也能去说谎的能力，多半是对着女孩子们胡诌。但偏偏对着京本大我，他什么谎也说不出来。  
说遥跟他什么关系也没有吗，京本又不傻。说遥只是个普通朋友吗，京本也不笨。  
但实话说出来总是伤人的。

“喂。”女孩们拍拍田中的肩膀，“树的第二颗纽扣要给谁？”  
“反正不是给你们哦。”

田中再朝球场看下去，京本和爱理说了一句什么。转身就打算离去了。只不过走了几步又停下来，逆着光朝田中看过去。这下，京本可真的什么都看不清了。  
“再见。”京本如是说，朝他摆摆手。  
田中多想追下去啊，像无数个桥段里那样，在千钧一发的时候握住对方的手，最后峰回路转了，他们冰释前嫌，握手言和，皆大欢喜。  
像这种成语他说得出成千上万个，可没有一个是可以拿来准确估算出他们的未来的。

田中对着电脑赶稿，新的一章的初稿定完稿，他看了一眼时钟，已经是深夜了。长时间对着电脑屏幕，让他的双眼极度地不适，腰背也是酸痛的。本想站起身走几圈舒展身体，可看到京本倚着门，蜷缩成一团睡着了。他的身旁摆着用红笔改的自己写的稿子。  
最后一次见到京本，是从自己最喜欢的地方，决绝地离开。可是他走了那么久，走到自己看不到的地方去了。  
可在心里每天都能看到他。  
田中想让京本一直住在自己的心里，这很奢侈。  
也想让京本一直住在自己的眼睛里，这更奢侈。  
田中写过的故事里，偶尔有相见不如怀念的桥段，那是大人世界的恋爱。千回百转，百般无奈。只能怀念。  
但对于田中树这种在爱情里喜欢得寸进尺的小孩来说，当然是相见胜于怀念。  
还是在同样的空间里。  
无穷无尽的故事包围着他们，可惜穿不过梦魇，也走不出俗套的情节。  
各自修炼着爱情的路上，风雨交织，打不过的BOSS，存档，暂时放弃。  
可是今天，现在，此刻。  
钢笔涌出墨水，思绪不再枯竭，故事可以继续。  
偶获灵丹妙药，无穷法宝，眼前的BOSS被打倒，CLEAR，进入下一关。

田中不想放弃啊，从来就不想。  
他把京本摇醒，京本的视线飘忽了几秒，最后定焦在自己眼前田中的大脸上。  
“写好啦？”京本以为是稿子来了，急匆匆准备起身往电脑旁的打印机走。  
刚抬脚跨出去一步，手就被坐在地上的田中拉住了。  
手腕处，是滚烫的。脉搏，是鲜活的。  
“遥是我的初恋。因为念念不忘，后来的女朋友们，身上总有这里那里和遥相似的地方。”  
“可你一点都不像。或者说，是你拉出我走出那个怪圈。”  
“那天你看到的……没错，我是喜欢她。可是不是恋人之间的喜欢了。”  
“我不想狡辩啊。”  
“但是……”  
京本蹲下来，悄悄抽离出自己的手，捂住田中的嘴。  
“但是，好迟啊。”京本的脑子还是懵的，梦啊，现实啊都不在乎了，他只说自己想说的话，“你的解释迟到了。”  
“可是并没有缺席。”田中往后了一点，他本想重新握住京本的手，可顿了几秒，如今的他已经不敢随便跟京本开任何肢体上的玩笑了。京本在田中的心里，是一只竖着尾巴的猫。  
“你这意思是我还得夸夸你，给你点甜头？”京本已经免疫了，对于田中说的所有好听的话，可以动摇自己的话。  
“那天你和爱理在说什么？”田中执拗的眼神告诉京本，他不可能敷衍了事。  
京本想了好一会儿，“我跟爱理说过可多话了……”  
“你说再见之前的那一句。”  
大概是没想到田中能凭口型猜出那句再见，京本叹了口气，似乎是认命，又似乎是无奈。

“以前，我对爱理说，白马王子什么都好，除了对我不好。”  
“后来，我对爱理说，白马王子什么都好，也开始对我好。”  
“那天，我对爱理说，白马王子什么都好，但不止对我好。”


	12. Chapter 12

12

解释，如果来得及时，是举足轻重的。但来得迟了，只能变成无关痛痒。于是辩解变误解，误解变无解。  
其实京本是相信的，相信田中口中的话。可是除去事实以外，心中所保有的其他情感，仍然是毫无波澜吧。

刚和田中和平共处两三天，京本就急匆匆赶回东京了。  
揣着刚打印出来热腾腾的稿子，跳上了最后一班夜巴。  
这种假期，果然也不会太清闲啊。  
今天也坐在角落里看书的京本，一如既往地安静。不过今天他没打算呆那么晚，收拾着书的间隙，主编的短信发过来了，急急地召唤他回去。  
即使有了三秒的抵触情绪，可一想到出版社还有那么多人等着，争分夺秒和文字作斗争。好吧，回去。  
他原本是没想跟田中打招呼的，急匆匆收好书，就准备往车站走了。哪知道田中竟然抬头看着他。  
“我吵到你了？”京本刚准备道歉，手上也没停下。翻出记事本，核对一项项备忘。  
“你要回家了吗？”田中停下手里的活。  
“嗯。”京本看看手表，如果现在飞奔去巴士站还可以赶上夜巴。  
“那这个你拿着。”田中听了，赶紧跨过摞得高高的书海，从抽屉里拿出个mp3，缠着耳机。  
“这什么？”京本没来得及看，随手就扔进包里。  
“你先收着呗，其实早该给你的。”田中突然握住京本的手，轻轻的。这举动吓得京本一动不动，“明天，也还能见吗。”  
他想到小时候，每天吵着要妈妈念睡前故事的自己。有一天妈妈终于被念烦了，说了一个只用了几句话就能概括，短得过分的故事，甚至都说不上是故事吧，他早已经忘记了内容。  
那天晚上，他也对妈妈说，“明天，还能听吗。”  
而妈妈的回答是，“好啊。”但是等到所谓的明天，什么也没有。妈妈是骗他的，或许也没打算骗，只是随口答应罢了。  
“嗯，见不到了。”京本笑眯眯的，挣脱了田中的手就开始往楼下走。  
“什么嘛，随口哄哄我也好啊。”田中在撒娇。  
“那当年你为什么不哄哄我？”大概还是无法原谅吧，心中总还是憋着股闷气，哪个地方被不经意地戳了一下，就一股脑儿全跑了出来。  
“大我……？”田中怯怯地喊，任谁都看得出，京本生气了。  
“骗我都好。哪怕是随口一说的玩笑，你怎么不说呢？”京本突然一下很难过，难过的是好像只有自己在难过，“我没时间陪你闹了，我得走了。”  
田中多想挽留他啊。  
看着他的背影，跑下楼，飞奔出去再消失于拐角。  
可是什么立场去挽留，可是没有力气去挽留。  
用十几岁时粗暴又不计后果的做法已经不管用了，他清楚地知道，那种方法用到现在，只会加深隔阂。又或许是，他已经不敢再这么对待京本了。

跳上夜巴，京本松了松围在脖子上的围巾，喘了口气。朝外望去，黑压压的一片，什么也看不到。  
该死，还是紧张。  
在京本的体内好像有个抵御机制一直在沉睡，现在响起了警报。然而京本现在没有多余的时间精力去分神，去思考两人间的关系。说白了也只是作家和编辑，脱了这层关系就什么也不是，什么也没有。前提是，他能从过去的漩涡里及时脱身。  
夜巴在静谧而冗长的夜里行进着，规律得像个士兵。  
如果在他们之间也能拥有秩序就好了。只会说规定的话题，只在规定的地方见面。可惜心脏跳动次数远超出规定的数字。  
京本把头靠在窗户上，突如起来的冰冷冻住了头皮。但愿这样就能在仅有的自己与自己独处的时间里停止思考。京本打开座位上的顶灯，剩下三分之一还没做修改过的稿子，他打算趁着赶到东京的几个小时赶紧看完。  
其实也并不非得赶这个时间。坦诚地说，他很好奇，好奇田中的世界里，有什么样的故事。那是现实生活中不会发生的故事，是全世界所有人里，他会最先知道的故事。

刚踏进办公室大门，还没来得及整理一下仪容，就被同事拉进主编的办公室。  
“诶诶，等等……”同事扯着京本斜挎包的带子，勒得他喘不过气。  
主编临时喊京本回来是需要田中的稿子。  
月刊上连载的一期轻小说的作者得了重感冒，赶不出稿子。只好临时找个可以顶替的来上。本来也找了很多其他有名气的作家，但都各有各的原因没法赶来救场。想来想去，似乎只有田中这个作家可以暂时拯救一下窘境。  
“但是签下来没多久并且后面也没有多少存货的情况下就拿他的作品登？这不是在赌博吗？”  
“这不像你啊，以前你不会这么保守的。自己带的作家没有信心吗？”主编放下手里的稿子，他刚看完。  
“……我觉得，他还没有准备好。”京本不想让田中去冒险，毕竟现在的他没有什么实力可以突然出现在大众的视野里。  
“他需要机会。”主编试着劝说他，“如果你很怕结果，逃走了，那么你也看不到你想要的结果。”  
“可是……”  
“你不觉得他需要一个机会吗？”  
最终京本也只好向主编妥协，说是说妥协，如若主编更加强硬，不管京本的意见，他大可以擅自决定好。  
但多亏主编的这几句话。  
他总算也可以多说服自己一些了。

离送去印刷厂的最终时限还有两天。  
跑到公司楼梯间的自动贩卖机买了杯咖啡提神，发了个短信给妈妈告诉她自己已经回东京了。真是忙昏了头啊，京本晃晃咖啡罐。本来今天还准备和妈妈学着做几个菜，但想到现在自己这么忙，学会了也没时间做吧。不过本来也不是打算做给自己，偶尔陪着田中赶稿到深夜，想着什么时候也能做点吃的出来该多好。  
同事也来楼梯间买饮料，伸出手在京本的眼前晃了晃，“少发呆啦！”  
“是是是。”咖啡罐落在垃圾桶里，叮咚。  
京本快步走着返回办公室审稿，他一直是很认真对待这份工作的，当负责的作家变成了田中树尤甚。但偏偏来得有些偏差，他们都还没准备好。  
但人生的很多事情就是突如其来，不给你准备的时间。

半吊子编辑和三流小作家。  
下一秒会发生什么？  
下一秒会展开什么样的故事？  
或许正是这份意外，才让任何事情变得有趣吧。


	13. Chapter 13

13

啊。要死了。  
京本顶着黑眼圈，把目光从电脑屏幕上移开，摸了摸已经没有知觉的肚子，想着总该有人自觉主动给部门的同事都喊个外卖吧，抬头看看大家也都一副人间惨剧的模样。  
啊。那晚一秒再死吧。

楼下那家外卖已经被吃腻了，今天累得快失去生命迹象的时候再吃两口，竟然觉得从没有这么好吃的东西。  
吧唧吧唧两嘴巴，同事从隔壁抬起半个胳膊拍拍他的肩，京本可吓得不轻。以为哪里来的丧尸。  
“这一期的格式排版已经全部搞定啦……”话尾声音又降了下去，京本去给他拿了盒饭给他续命。  
京本放下自己的盒饭，滴了两滴眼药水，强打起精神开始工作。最终检查了一遍，没有问题了之后，随便再扒拉两口，都没来得及擦嘴巴，就跑到主编的办公室。  
装装样子敲了两声门，就像以往那样直接推门而入了，进门发现田中树拘谨地坐在一旁。  
“诶？树怎么来了。”  
“啧，叫田中老师。”主编纠正京本，“又从头到脚打量了他一遍，“你看看你这什么样子……”  
“是是是，田中老师怎么来了。”京本也知道自己狼狈得很，随手抓了抓头发，“没办法嘛这不是刚通宵完，我也不想的。”  
“啊……辛苦您了。”田中口气生硬，站起了身和京本问好，“我想着还是来见见各位编辑比较好……所以过来了。”  
他提着刚买来的点心，朝前递了递。  
京本点点头，手摆了摆，表示没有多余的空间可以接过去。田中收回自己的手，局促不安地坐下了。京本没太在意，径直朝主编走过去，给主编看最终的定稿。  
眼看着主编和京本讨论得热切，田中也只好干巴巴地坐在一旁。  
京本的余光看得到他神色紧张的样子。  
是什么时候那个万人迷变成这样了，当年的田中不管在哪个环境，都落落大方；不管看着谁，都炯炯有神。  
大概他给自己垒了座城堡，用各式各样的故事堆砌着。  
把他的铜墙铁壁拆了呢？  
下一秒京本就开始讶异，自己怎么会有这种大胆的想法。  
我可真像个小猫。京本自我吐槽。  
像主人每天兴致高昂用逗猫棒逗你，一两天觉得烦恼，时间久了你便也跟他玩耍。而后的每一天开始殷切期盼明天的到来。可是有一天他看到你，对你小心翼翼，逗猫棒耶藏起来了，始终保持着距离，不敢逗你，怕你生气。

无趣。  
这样我怎么找机会扑到你怀里。

田中也没来得及跟京本说几句话，京本就拿着稿子走了。  
倒是留在公司里的田中被不少小姑娘围观，办公室里的一个姑娘被大家推搡着进去给主编换热茶的间隙，从半掩着的门缝里他们都看到了那位新人作家。  
“田中老师这之前跟大我认识吗？”总编随口寒暄两句。  
“嗯，认识的。”  
“诶——”主编震惊一秒，“那之前的他是什么样子？”  
“他是，”田中挠挠头想了会儿，拼命忍住笑意，轻轻地说，“是世界上最好的样子。”  
在总编办公室门口的姑娘们，心不甘情不愿地合上门听到了田中说的最后一句，“也是我无法抓住的样子。”

从地铁飞奔而出的京本拿出百米冲刺的速度跑到了印刷厂。  
一路上都很吵。  
地铁站里广播的声音，闸口机器的声音，小孩儿放学时的笑声，单车上的车铃声，自己跑步声，头疼欲裂而产生的嗡鸣声。最后，自己的心跳声。  
半瘫在印刷厂外的长椅上，握着半瓶能量饮料的京本，不停地揉着自己的胸口，半天也没缓过劲来。在最终时限还剩下几分钟，京本总算踩着点到了。把定稿交给工作人员，又被赏了个脸色，被告知你还得等一会儿呢。  
于是把包翻了个遍，什么打发时间的东西都没有。除了田中塞给他的mp3。  
慢悠悠地打开机器，解开缠绕着的耳机，戴好。按下播放键。  
忽然这个世界什么声音都没了，喘息声，心跳声，风声，都被阻隔在外。  
”我是田中树。“  
知道啦，笨蛋。  
夕阳已经要落下去，余晖洒在京本的身上，他半眯着，眨眨眼睛看向头顶的树。  
整个世界只有田中的声音。  
面对面，只有他们两个。  
mp3里所有的目录都按顺序放完了一遍，星星已经出来了，路灯也亮起来。手里的能量饮料已经变得冰冷。  
整个城市都藏身于黑暗，变得神秘。  
他很安静地，很认真地听。他好像做了一个很长的梦。  
梦里田中树一直在给他说故事，语气抑扬顿挫。梦长得让京本觉得，大概把田中的书架上的每一本故事书都说了一道。  
但是无论如何也穿不过那道屏障。  
“京本君，已经完成了。”工作人员出来叫他，京本一个激灵从长凳上跳起来，抱着几本样书就回了出版社。  
到了大楼，碰到了好不容易加完班的同事们，电梯门一开仿佛丧尸出动，了无生气地互相打了招呼。  
“啊，那个，田中老师给的点心还挺好吃的，我们留了你的那一份放在桌上了。”  
“好的，辛苦了。”  
“话说田中老师魅力真大啊，连隔壁部门的女生都过来围观一下传说中的田中老师了。”  
“啊，他就那样。花花公子一个。”京本想也想得到，毕竟这场景他可见多了  
“喂，好歹你等老师出了这栋楼再说这些嫉妒的话哦。”同事取笑京本。  
“他还在？”京本急匆匆冲进电梯，气不打一出来，“不给我写稿子在这儿浪费什么时间！”  
“啊啦，别生气嘛，他说要等京本编辑一起回去的！原话呢！”同事们继续取笑京本，只是话还没说完电梯门就合上了。  
京本本打算找田中麻烦，出了电梯，却看到田中坐在走廊的长椅上，半低着头。睡着了。  
一下子气就消了。急促的脚步，刹时打止了。  
mp3最后一个音频里，田中说。

“我有很多故事想和你说。希望我已经把过去你缺少的部分补齐了。”  
“对了。树和老虎的故事，大概没有结局了。他们可以做到的就是，树在原地，而老虎在远方，偶尔吃着比那时候更甜的果实的时候，会想起这棵树吧。”  
“可是未来我也有很多故事想对你说。”  
“可是我这棵树和你这只老虎，应该不会像故事里那样，至少可以通过这一关吧。”  
“没关系，我还有很多橘子汽水当补给。”  
“没关系，我还有你。”  
“谢谢你听到这。”

晚一秒再死的意义就在这。  
好吧，那不用死了。 此时的京本大我想到。嗯，活着还不错嘛。


	14. Chapter 14

14

你的房间。

你的房间什么都有。  
像一个小小的孤岛，上面只有你自己。

你的房间里有某一部热门漫画的单行本，被翻来覆去看了好多好多遍，边边角角都卷起来了，甚至你在最喜欢的地方折了一个小角，在迫不及待想和我分享的时候，唰地一下翻开。  
我趁你睡着的时候也翻开看过，比起前一本或者后一本，都太普通了。没有那些至关重要的情节发展，都是主角们平常的生活。  
有一次我随口问你，这本书的下一部呢？  
你几乎都要蹦起来，我以为你在生气我不该随便翻你的东西。  
你蹦跶两下，抱住我的脖子啃了两口。你刚长长的头发蹭着我的脸，痒痒的。  
“真好！”你说。  
“哪儿好了。”  
“故事好！”  
“故事怎么看都很平常吧。”  
“你和我在一所学校这也很好！”  
“只是巧合。”  
“你是我男朋友这也很好！”  
“才不是！”  
“你到我的房间这也很好！”  
“乱死了，又小又乱。”  
“你看过我看过的漫画书，你呼吸有我在的空间里，这些也很好。”  
“嗯？”  
“你离我好近。”  
说着这句话的你，脸红红的，傻傻笑着，不敢直视我的眼睛低下了头去。那模样着实太可爱了，比你吵吵嚷嚷给我看的漫画里的大胸女主可爱一万倍。  
你学着女孩子撒娇的模样，悄悄地靠过来一点，想把头靠在我的肩膀。  
我坏心眼地用手指支开你的头，“太近了。”  
你故作吃惊地眨了眨眼睛，“可我还想更近一点，果然还是想接吻啊。”  
“亲书去吧你！”在你靠过来的下一秒，我用漫画书挡住了你的去路，你没有骂我，而是气得指着它大骂笨蛋。  
故事是在平淡无奇的日常里保持着自己的步伐行进的。  
漫画的故事是，我和你的故事也是。

你的房间里有我叫不出名字的地下乐队的CD，也有莫扎特和德彪西，还有大街上随处都能听到的流行乐，也有某一部电影的配乐原声。  
每次进你的房间，背景音乐都是不同的。  
有时被吵得头疼，你对我说话会很大声，努力不让声音淹没在重金属乐中。  
有时又是轻盈悠扬的，甚至兴致来了还会拉上我跳上几步，托你的福，我由完全不会到可以跳上不太熟练的圆舞了。  
他们不知道你唱歌的时候声音很好听，你常常在心情好的时候，对我唱几句不知名的调子。即使只用吉他简单地弹出几个音配合着。  
不过这样的秘密我不打算让别人知道。  
CD在角落里，像一座小山，只是它们都没有安分地躺在印上自己名字盒子里。所以想听什么总是找不到，后来索性也放弃了，在厚厚CD墙里找一张最好看的侧封抽出来，好不好听也没关系。  
后来有一次我忍不住，我问他，“你怎么都全放错了，我想找什么全都找不到诶！”  
因为我的脚边已经堆了十几张CD的盒子，都没找到正确的一张。  
上音乐课的时候，老师介绍的音乐家，我很想把他的作品找来听听。下了课你来找我，说放学后来我的房间，我有全集哦。  
我是没抵挡住那个音乐家的诱惑，还是你呢？  
大概是你，那个狡黠的笑容，像确定我一定会去一样。  
你跪在我身边，也帮我找起来。  
“很难找吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“什么才叫放得正确？”  
“这还用说么，就是躺在他出厂设置的盒子里啊，印了自己名字的盒子里。”我懒得抬眼，总是问些蠢问题。  
“那你生来应该在这里么？”隔着衬衫，你的手指在我的心脏敲了两下，凉凉的。  
“嗯？”我不太懂。  
“你现在在这里。”他指了指自己的心脏，“你在我的心脏，你在我这个盒子里。”  
我停下了手中的动作，你却接着往下说。  
“别人找你是很难的，因为他们不能进到我的心脏里。”  
我用CD盒敲了敲他的头。  
“疼吗？”  
他捂着头，半倒在地上，“疼，要大我吹吹才能起来。”  
我指指自己的心脏，“它好像也有点疼。”  
我接受了你的歪理，而你从地上爬起来，坐到了一旁去，你找到了我想要的那张CD，音乐缓缓地流淌着。很难得的，你的房间变得舒心又安静。  
你羞红了脸，“现在我们都是正确的了。”

你的房间有几部老电影，都能叫得上名字。  
那时候的电影只有黑白两色，主人公们在不同的故事里经历悲欢离合，最终冲破重重阻碍总算在一起。  
我不喜欢这些俗套的情节，可是你很喜欢。  
我也不喜欢在专注一件事的时候开着背景音乐，是主人公的失意与欢喜，可是你很喜欢。  
他们的对白我甚至都会背，在温书时也好，打瞌睡也好，常常我也分不清是出神还是梦境。  
有一次你定的电影周刊寄来的问卷调查，你坐在我身旁，我在写数学公式，草稿纸上涂得乱七八糟，朝你看去，你如此认真，纸上写得满满当当。见我在看着你，你拿手遮了遮。  
其实我也没有那么有兴趣啦，过了会儿大概是你写完了，于是对着问卷调查，逐一逐字地向我介绍情节和台词。  
数学公式已经在我脑海里扭作一团，打了死结，解不开。  
你拉住我的手，放下笔，我正视着你。  
你伏在我的耳边，“你是这只耳朵听不见吗。”你停顿了很久，久到我以为你不会再说话了，你用起伏不定的声线说着，“我至死都爱着你。”  
我应该是没有笑的，你却不好意思地挠挠头地解释着，“刚才是我最喜欢的一句台词。嗯，就是这样。”  
这次换我伏在你的耳边，下巴靠在你的肩头，“我知道这只耳朵你听得见，我也是。”  
我看不到你的表情，但你应该是在笑的。  
你的衬衫上还有洗衣粉的味道。  
你的心跳我也听得到。  
你的头蹭着我的头。  
这是比电影里更让我心动的情节。  
可是，可是。  
可我不想告诉全世界去供大家参考。

你的房间里有很多奇怪的玩意。  
这些藏在你的床底，如果我们不是为了寻找掉进床缝的眼药水，大概不会发现它们。  
你的眼睛不好，对着电脑打字的时候总会揉眼睛。到了晚上你喜欢把灯关了，为了不打扰你我从旧货市场淘了一个小夜灯，表面有星星月亮的镂空。于是我也把它放在了床底。  
“喂，大我，找到我的眼药水了吗？”  
“……还没呢！”我被蹭了一脸灰。  
瓶子滚落出来，哗啦哗啦的声音。  
“啊，那小子带回来的土特产！”  
他从我手里夺过去，是一个可乐塑料瓶，里面装着沙子，他上上下下摇了几下。  
“这是我弟弟去甲子园参加比赛带回来的土特产，很厉害吧他。”  
我的手不小心碰到一个硬物，发出哐当的声音，我甩甩手，撞的我的手生疼。  
“……这是什么？”  
“还没拼完的拼图嘛。”  
“真是的！那干嘛就已经拿玻璃框裱好了？”  
“没耐心再拼下去了嘛。”  
拼图是森林里的动物，只是还没拼完，老虎少了尾巴，老鹰少了嘴巴，长颈鹿少了脖颈。怎么看都有些好笑。这种无厘头的事，却很有你的风格。  
扫除了障碍物，去拿眼药水就容易很多了。  
你围在这群东西之间，我打开了小夜灯。  
“啊，得救。这样能看清楚了。”  
你一直在眨眼睛，多余的眼药水流下来。  
我调侃你，“和我在一起这么感动吗？”  
“跟你在一起，就想好好看清楚这个世界了。”  
我打算把刚才那出来的东西继续放回床底，你却制止了我，把我拉到了你身边。  
“你看，我们一起看了山川。”  
你指了指窗帘，上面印着椰子树。  
“还有湖海。”  
你把塑料瓶来来回回摆弄，像潮起潮落。  
“有鸟兽。”  
你敲敲拼图上的玻璃。  
“还有星空。”  
房间的天花板上有夜灯照出的月亮和星星稀稀松松的影子。  
“还有呢？”  
我笑着看着你，不知道你还能胡扯出些什么。  
“还有你。”  
很多年以后我都记得在山川湖海鸟兽星空的陪伴下，你说的那句话。  
“这世界是很好的，可是有你我才很安心。”

人死了以后会去天堂吗。天堂是雪白的吗？  
人死了以后会去地狱吗。地狱是漆黑的吗？  
如果到了那一天我可以选择的话，我想去你的房间。  
我不是故意要说得这么吓人。  
因为你的房间里什么都有，有美梦，有故事，它是一座孤岛，只有你。  
但它也是一个世界，因为你我什么都看遍了。  
这世界上的故事俗套又单一。  
但落到自己的头上，我也想说，真好。

京本大我写完这个故事就不堪困意的来袭，趴在桌子上睡着了，手上还握着笔。  
赶着交稿日写出最后结尾的田中树看了一眼时间便关上电脑，已经五点了。他揉了揉眼睛，糟糕，眼睛又开始难受。他很自然地对旁边的人说着，“喂，大我，找到我的眼药水了吗？”  
话说出口才意识到眼药水就在电脑旁，侧身看去大我已经睡着了。  
京本他写的字还是密密麻麻，像高中时期那堆晦涩难懂的公式。  
田中能瞄见那稿纸的一隅，便小心翼翼地抽出来，滴了滴眼药水，眯了眯眼睛就开始阅读了起来。原来编辑也需要很会写，原来自己喜欢的人写的东西并不比自己的差啊。  
想到这里田中笑了，自己喜欢的人一直很优秀，只是经常出乎意料。  
他的孤岛有云雾缭绕，好在慢慢地，被拨开了。  
他被注意到了，他看到有人正在返航，正要登岛。  
但是这中间的距离，还要多久呢。他有些难过，却又觉得自己不该悲观。  
田中把京本抱到了自己的床上，厚厚的被子盖在京本的床上，他的小脑袋半伸出一点。维持着这个姿势，一动不动。  
京本睡了很久，一直到提醒京本开早会的闹钟响起来，他才从床上一个激灵跳起来。  
可看到刚从门外端着早餐进来的田中，抬头环绕了四周，他又以为这还是个梦。  
“啊，终于起来了，早上好。”田中坐在床沿，把早餐摆在床头柜。  
京本还睁不开眼，一头闷进田中的怀中。

“你的房间里有你。”  
“会对我说早上好的你。”  
“会说喜欢我的你。”  
“真好。”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
田中像哄小孩似的，拍拍京本的后脑勺。  
“欢迎回到现实世界。”  
“现实世界，你也还喜欢我吗？”


	15. Chapter 15

15

今天也是平淡无奇的工作日。  
日子是以一样的速度行进的，可到了这几天，全部门的人都在祈求时间慢一点走。京本已经两天没回过家了，吃着的便当也是食不知味。  
最近公司在传京本可能要升职，本来还打算悠哉悠哉把工作完成就行了，一听到这不知道靠不靠谱的小道，还是打起精神吧。  
在截稿日的前三天，京本的邮箱里提前收到了田中的邮件。  
这是连载的最后一章，所有情节在读者们的猜想中即将尘埃落定。往常他都迫不及待放下手边的事，当全世界第一个看到它的人。只是这次知道是要结束，他不敢看了。顺手抄起电话，给田中的手机拨号，一边又打开文档，看了寥寥几行字，忽然一种悲壮感油然而生。  
还没缓过劲来，同事就用文件敲敲他的头，“赶紧啦开会。”  
京本被吓了一跳，慌乱之中点了右上角的小叉关闭了界面，按掉了没有回应的电话。  
会从天还亮着开到太阳下山，看了京本提出的企划，主编总算也同意了等田中的连载结束，就发单行本的计划。  
坐在京本旁边的同事用手肘推了推他，用口型说着恭喜。京本扯出一抹苦笑。他像回到了高中，被老师勒令给田中做辅导。到了成绩揭榜的那一天，他甚至比田中还要紧张。  
想让田中不落在人家后头，想让田中的努力有所回报，想不止是自己觉得他是独一无二的，也想告诉别人。   
即使在分开以后，京本也一直是这么想的，没有变过。  
等到公司人都走光，他才想起再给田中拨个电话。  
电话那头嘟了好几声都没有回应，在他打算挂断的时候，那头传来急匆匆的声音。  
“干嘛去了？消失一天。”  
“家里水管坏了，漏了好一会儿水，叫了工人来维修，说得修上一周呢……”  
话说到最后没了声，京本嗯了一声。  
“然后？”  
“然后能不能住你家？”田中深呼一口气，鼓起勇气说出了口。  
“嗯……？住我家啊？”

恋爱需要运气，如若运气不好，只能走进充满过关假象的死胡同。  
恋爱需要机会，才有无数的空子可钻，钻到喜欢的人的心里。  
恋爱需要近视眼，掉进无数沼泽与陷阱，才好和喜欢的人共度。

“如果你愿意被天天催稿，那你就来吧。”

周末的时候，京本陪田中回了趟家，田中央求了半天，京本才同意的。毕竟家里的书和资料还太多，一个人也许有点忙不过来。京本想到他那乱的不成样的房间，劝他趁此机会好好收拾收拾。  
田中在家附近租了个小仓库，摆放暂时用不到的东西和家具。  
至于写作和生活要用的东西，就拿箱子装好邮寄到东京去。  
京本想想也觉得挺神奇的，这个房间从他进来到现在，几乎快十年了，竟然还是像原来那样，乱七八糟，有各种意想不到的东西。床单和被套都用的旧旧的了，墙上贴着的海报和便签都褪了色。  
像坐着时光机而来。  
面前的人不知道从何下手，抓着京本的袖子求他和自己一起整理。  
京本吐了吐舌头，看了表，“还能再清三个小时，搬家工人就要来了哦。”  
京本一撒手，他可懒得管，趁着阳光好，跑到一楼的小卖部，搬了个板凳，在门口挂上了临时歇业的牌子。  
小卖部里的零食也很少有新的品种。  
在这个地方，时光好像才真正地驻足了。  
刚赶上高中放学的点，高中生们三三两两地经过，看到咬着棒冰的京本，女孩们大胆地走过来和他搭话。  
京本也对她们笑笑。  
这么算起来自己也是二十好几的人了，怎么觉得自己做的事那么像个游手好闲的大叔呢。想到这里，京本傻乎乎笑起来，却被刚巧下楼的田中抓个正着，揉揉他的头，“在我家勾搭未成年算是怎么回事啊？”  
京本被棒冰噎得一阵猛咳，“瞎说什么呢你！”  
田中随即又敲了敲玻璃门，哐哐作响，清了清两嗓子，“休业了休业了，下课赶紧回家。”  
“树可真凶！”女孩子们跑开了。  
京本的头往后一仰，撞到了田中的腰。  
“以前你可不被女孩说凶，生什么气呢？”  
“那你笑什么笑呢？”  
“你们家这块儿和高中的时候一样，永远来来往往这么多女孩。果然，田中树还是当年的田中树啊。”

说起闹僵的原因，无异于田中的花心与贪玩，再添个自大。  
关于将京本彻底激怒而后离开的那天。  
田中记得很清楚，甚至每一分每一秒，剧情的演变，快得让他无从适应。那件事之后，田中就和遥彻底一刀两断了。要田中作出决定很痛苦，他以为只要遥回来，自己什么都可以答应。最后却是遥一直求他，拿出了最低声下气的那一面。豆大的眼泪一直往下掉。  
在恋爱中的田中，是很自信的。  
这份自信也源于那些女孩们让他手到擒来，不知从什么时候开始，便飘飘然了起来。他厌恶苦苦哀求的这一招，没想到曾以为是自己最喜欢的人，却也这么做了。  
但是京本没有。  
京本会生气，会难过，会绝望，可是不会乞求。  
京本是很特别的那个吗。  
他承认。  
他对不够坦率的男孩子动了心。  
他以为只是出于好玩的人捉弄罢了，回过神来他们都坠入爱河了。  
他明明可以追出去，甚至挽留。  
只是太年轻了，一味地进攻，索取，却在攻下城池的最后放弃了机会。像个傻子似的患得患失。

“我还以为我变了很多。”  
田中也搬了张凳子，在京本旁边坐下。  
“这些年我错失了很多机会，本来应该和你在一起的机会，本来早就该当上小说家的机会。”  
说到这儿，话题便打止了。本来这个词就很残忍了，和但是一样。  
田中慌慌张张站起身，带着搬家工人们上楼，连一楼小卖部的东西也要全都搬走。  
最后到忙到傍晚，京本才上了楼，把一些零零碎碎的东西打包好。  
在墙壁的中部，贴着一张纸。原来遮住它的是书柜，厚厚的书挡住了，他才想起，他之前想拿书，却被田中打断了。  
啊，原来是有不可告人的秘密。  
他揭下来。纸上边边角角都卷了起来，上面印刷的颜料也掉了许多。  
这是高中那年的成绩单，京本大我和田中树的名字，被写在了一张纸上。  
京本大我第一，田中树第三十。  
他们在榜单的两头，虽然远远的，却在一张纸上。田中拿红色的水笔在京本的旁边画了一朵小红花。  
田中不知什么时候走了进来，站在他的身后，“第一次离这么近，得好好保存才是，放在一个平常也看不到的地方。”  
现在的房间已经空空如也了，带着回忆的物品被移走。  
只有主角们存在的空间里，可以承载着感情的容器是他们自己。  
京本仰起头，把在眼眶里打转的眼泪拼命逼回去了一点。京本抓起包，拿出新书的样本。  
“这次不管你想不想，我们的名字应该又近了一点。”  
田中结果样本，他看到了他们的名字在一起，一个上一个下。  
“只不过这次在前面的人是你了。”

京本大我讨厌和解这个词，在这个世界上有很多无法和解的事，甚至时间也无法冲淡。他想他大概还是没有原谅当年的事，可如果一直执着着去难过就太累了。  
人生需要快活的事情很多，在恋爱这件事上尤甚。只不过恋爱不一定都充满快乐，也有悲伤来中和。  
他还没有想和田中和解，只能慢慢地理解。  
刚签到他们出版社的时候，主编给田中提过建议，“你的文字太缓慢了，故事行进地更快一些的话是不是更好呢？”  
田中看了一眼京本。  
“曾经我有个很喜欢的人，可是好多事情我都做得不够好，好像按下了命运的两倍速快进键。”  
“所以我笔下的主角们，如果可以好好地抉择任何的选择题，那他们的故事是不是会发展得更好呢。”  
“不会像我的恋情提早结束了。这么说虽然很傻，我和他在一起的时候，都没有想过结束。”  
京本站在主编的办公室，握紧了拳头，无以名状的情绪吞噬了他。他知道这些太晚，太晚了。  
京本每次回忆起这段不靠谱的恋爱，悲伤好像都快湮没快乐了。就凭这一点，他更不想和田中和解了。

在回程的大巴上，田中抱着个破纸箱子不肯撒手。  
他说是要急用的东西，怎么也不肯邮寄回去。  
京本瞄了一眼，是一些高中时的回忆，大部分都和自己有关。既然田中这么说，那京本也不拆穿了。  
到回家进门的时候，田中小心翼翼把盒子放在玄关处，把鞋子摆好再换上拖鞋，抱着纸箱准备进房。  
“你等等。”京本站在玄关，单手撑着墙壁挡在田中的面前，不让他进去。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们主编说你的故事挺不错的。”“嗯。”忙了一天的田中也累了，半耷拉着眼皮，想从京本的身边挤进去。  
“那你的爱情呢？”  
“少了个主角。”田中这会儿来精神了，抬着头对他笑得灿烂。他不懂掩饰自己的情绪，过了这么多年也是如此。  
“那你看我怎么样？”京本的两只手搭在田中的肩上。  
爱情的开始源于日常中多看的那一眼，多说的那一句，才有了之后的选择题。只是在毫无准备的情况下，面对选择题，田中只有不知所措，低下头说，“你，你让我先回房放个东西。”  
“不经思考的抉择就是恋爱啊不是吗？”京本抢过他的纸箱，扔在地上，“过去没什么好留恋的了，我只要现在，我只要你。”  
纸箱发出的咚地巨响，像命运升起的烟花。  
京本把田中往后一推，背狠狠地磕在了冰凉的门上，疼得田中骂了句脏话，本想发怒问京本发什么神经，还没反应过来就已经被京本吻上了。是毫无经验，又想证明些什么的吻，暴躁又混乱。  
那个别扭的，不坦率的男孩子已经一去不复返了。  
虽然，现在的他也很好，更好。  
田中总算知道，当年京本被强势的自己这么捉弄一番是有多……心动。  
面对田中的追逐，京本总是在躲，可是他学会不躲的时候，田中也停在原地了。那这样的话，只好京本主动。  
“我是很害羞，可是你不会再坚持一下吗？”  
说到后来，这只易怒的老虎呜咽了，用爪子挠着树干，也会生气地朝它大吼。老虎是骄傲的，可是也并不是所有事情都满不在乎。  
“我的爱情故事里主角一直是你，只是命运一直让我单相思。”田中摸着京本的脑袋，让他慢慢安定下来，他死死地环住田中的脖颈，眼泪也一直掉。  
田中知道，这不是人们口中所说的挽留和哀求，这是京本在用自己的方式所展开的追求。  
“这个爱情故事，如果可以永远也不结尾就好了。”田中亲吻京本的脸颊。

修炼爱情到了最高级，接下来的剧情谁能知道呢。  
我不知道，你不知道，玩家自己也不知道。  
但这游戏可以继续进行下去的条件是，知根知底，势均力敌。  
还有呢。  
“我爱你，”  
“我也爱你，我只爱你。”


End file.
